Fate due us part
by rednimo
Summary: Rukia is offered the chance to see Ichigo again will she take it? will Renji's movie come out right? How will everybody react to a certain change in the paths of fate? PLEASE READ I WOULD LIKE TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE STORY!  COMPLETE
1. I' am not going

**Lunasun- thanks guys for reading this. It's my 2nd fanfic since my first didn't go so well.**  
><strong>Ichigo- are you telling them how your first story was a big failure. If you are that's bad you don't want to sound depressed now do you?<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- shut up you idiot! And I' am not sounding depressed!<strong>  
><strong>Rukia- don't tell her she sounds depressed, you big idiot.<strong>  
><strong>*hits him in the stomach*<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- thanks rukia.<strong>  
><strong>rukia- sure, my pleasure.<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- that sounded like you enjoyed hitting me more than avenging her.<strong>  
><strong>Kenpachi- I agree with ichigo. You sounded depressed.<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- what the hell are you doing here kenpachi! Are you even in the story?<strong>  
><strong>Kenpachi- I don't know and I don't really give a fuck. I just came here to get ichigo.<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- what the hell kenpachi? Hey get your hands of me! I'am not fighting you again!<strong>  
><strong>Yachiru- you scared ichi.<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- no kenpachi you can't hurt him now. He's important to the story.<strong>  
><strong>Ikkaku- sorry captain.<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- so <em>you<em> brought him here. Really to the writing area.**  
><strong>Ikkaku- he said he felt like a good fight and I heard ichigo was around.<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- this room is getting way too crowded.<strong>  
><strong>Renji- hey guys sorry I'am late.<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- let me go!<strong>  
><strong>*Lunasun is getting squished*<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- OH HELL NOO! SECURITY!<strong>  
><strong>Rukia- we should continue with the story first don't you think.<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- would you do the honers please. I am a lil occupied.<strong>  
><strong>Rukia- sure, lunasun does not own bleach. Let alone any of us. She truly regrets not thinking of it first. Please enjoy the story!<strong>

chapter 1- I'am not going!

Renji slowly walked into his captains office unsure if what he was going to ask was appropriate or not.  
>"good morning captain kuchiki sir"<br>He bowed to his superior.  
>"good morning renji what brings you to me today."<br>Even though they were captain and lieutenant they didn't spend too much time together.  
>" I just came here...to well ummm ask a request from you captain."<br>Byakuya seemed uninterested but still asked the question.  
>"and what might this request be?"<br>" I know that is has been at least 17 months since the winter war sir."  
>The mere mouthing of the winter war brought back to Byakuya memories that no one has forgotten.<br>" go on renji with your request"  
>" right, since the lose of powers of substitute shinigami ichigo kurosaki no one has visited the human world. We have let Quincy Uryu ishida kill off the hollows in that area."<br>The name ichigo kurosaki brought back a memory of his fight with the orange haired boy about his pride. The fact that the boy won bothered Byakuya but if back then he didn't have an expression to ichigo winning why would he now. His emotionless expression still firm on byakuyas face.  
>" right, the substitute. What brings Him up to our conversation and your request."<br>" well because sir."  
>Renji said nervously.<br>" my request is... If we can go to the human world to keep in check ichigo kurosaki's powers have not returned."  
>" shouldn't that be up to captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He's the head of the department of research and development. Shouldn't he keep a watch on him instead of you."<br>Renji became more nervous than ever. For some part Byakuya had a point but for the other he knew deep down that his friend really needed to see the orange haired idiot. And if that meant going to captain Mayuri's office and destroying the research he had collected then so be it.  
>" yes sir but it has seemed that they have lost contact with the human world and don't know if any spiritual pressure is emitting from ichigo kurosaki or any of his still spiritual aware friends."<br>Renji was now mentally thinking of what materials to use to break into captain Kurotsuchi's office.  
>" I see."<br>" sir I was just wondering if we could just go and bring back as much information from the human world as possible."  
>" who is this <em>we<em> you speak of"  
>"shit he caught on to that." renji thought.<br>" well sir by _we_ I refer to me and rukia."  
>Byakuya was stunned but internally stunned of course. He still had his emotionless face externally. Why would his sister want to go? He knew she was a little depressed the first few weeks but after a while she regained her old self again. The mentioning of the name ichigo to her or near her brought back her depression but she quickly got used to it. By Then people knew better than to name the hero of soul society to her anymore and he supposed she got adjusted without that name being heard. Or did this red haired baboon know more than he did.<br>" I will have to mention this in the next captains meeting."  
>Luckily for renji a captains meeting was being held that same afternoon.<br>"right, thank you sir."  
>He bowed again and walked out of his captains office. Renji thought things over while walking down the streets of seretei. Instead of breaking into captain mayuri's office why couldn't he jut ask a favor from him. So with that renji walked all the way to squad 12. Now he was currently awaiting for the infamous captain to appear. The doors to the office slowly creaked open. Renji got up and bowed.<br>" hello captain mayuri sir."  
>Nemu walked in first behind him was the captain.<br>" yes, yes. I don't have time for hellos. Go right to the point what brings you to my office."  
>" umm right sir. You see I have a favor to ask."<br>" a favor huh? Now you know me if you want something from me I got to get something in return. How about I get a look at that strange zanpakutou of yours zabimaru is it?"  
>"He's calling my zanpakutou strange. His is a big huge baby with freaking swords sticking from his body in bankai form. Sure mine strange." Renji thought.<br>" how about first I tell you what I want and then you can see a proper exchange for it."  
>Mayuri now seemed uninterested.<br>" fine, continue."  
>" well sir I was hoping that you could put in in the next captains meeting that you lost any research from the real world. By that I mean on ichigo kurosaki and any of his friends."<br>Mayuri now seemed suspicious on what the boy was asking.  
>" and why would I do that."<br>Renji was about to speak but mayuri continued.  
>" in any case we have not checked in on the boy or his friends. We lost interest in the first few weeks no spiritual pressure perked up in him. So we let the case go to rest. Anyways why are you asking me this."<br>" you see sir I told my captain that you had lost any research on the human world. I proposed to him that me and rukia go check up on him and see if he still didn't have any power."  
>" hmmmm I see but I wouldn't have to lie. I don't have any research on the boy. If you do go could you collect some data for me."<br>" yes sir but now it sounds that instead of me asking a favor from you you're asking a favor from me"  
>Mayuri now wore a look that said did you just say that to my face.<br>" don't push your luck boy. I do not need your permission to conduct research on your sword."  
>Renji gulped and regretted saying anything in the first place.<br>" yes sir sorry for my rude behavior."  
>" NEMU! Equip the boy with our research instruments and get him out of my face."<br>" yes sir as you wish. lieutenant Abari please come with me."  
>Nemu grabbed renji from the collar of his uniform. Almost choking him and dragged him out of the room."<br>" hey let go!"  
>" quite in the office please."<br>All the way to the storage room nemu had one hand on renjis mouth. When they were finally in she let go of him and let him breath.  
>" hey! What the hells wrong with you!"<br>Nemu was gathering some strange equipment and putting it in a bag so he could carry it on his shoulder.  
>" how am I suppose to work all that stuff?"<br>She just gave a quick reply.  
>" instructions are inside"<br>" okay."  
>" here you go lieutenant."<br>She just let the bag drop on renj. Which caused him to collapse to the floor under all the weight.  
>" follow me"<br>Renji now up had a surprised expression.  
>" where are we going."<br>" please follow me."  
>" uhhhhhh sure."<p>

* * *

><p>While in the captains meeting everyone was in place awaiting for Yamamoto to arrive. When he finally did big huge doors welcomed him in. He hit his wooden cane on the hard wood floor then he cleared his throat.<br>" any new things which you would like to talk to me about"  
>Mayuri kurotsichi cleared his throat.<br>" captain commander. I have news. I have lost every ounce of research involving the human world and ichigo kurosaki."  
>" I see and what do you suppose we should do about the manner. Was the information important?"<br>" I do believe so myself. In any case I do not know if the currently derived from his powers ichigo kurosaki has his powers back. I have lost research and contact with the human world. Therefore i cannot see if his powers have returned or if something is wrong. I propose we send a team to check up on him and to bring me back research on the area."  
>Yamamoto only raised an eyebrow at the manner. Internally he thanked the boy for his sacrifice. They hadn't even payed a visit to him. They were deeply occupied with repairing seretei. But not even once did they think about the war hero. Now here was an opportunity for their worlds to collide at least once more and for them to actually thank the boy and to have a proper goodbye. Byakuya spoke up.<br>" I suggest we send my lieutenant. Since he knew the once substitute shinigami well."  
>Yamamoto knew this but he also thought if it was about knowing ichigo kurosaki well then at least one other person must go.<br>" I approve of this but if you bring the manner of knowing the boy well then I suggest Rukia kuchiki go also."  
>Byakuya now damned his mouth for speaking up. He knew this was true but it burned him in the inside that it was HIS sister the orange haired bastard knew in the first place. After all it was practically his fault they almost executed her. Ukitake spoke next.<br>" bringing up the point of Rukia kuchiki I would like to put in that I' am considering to promote her to be my lieutenant."  
>Yamamoto thought this through.<br>" does she meet the proper requirements."  
>" yes sir of course."<br>" I will take this to mind ukitake. That goes to all captains tell me in the next captains meeting if you approve of this promotion to Rukia kuchiki. As to the group that will be sent to the world of the living it will be Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia. They will leave in two days do I make myself clear.  
>All captains said in unison "yes, sir." and with that Yamamoto hit his cane on the floor.<br>" then you are dismissed."  
>With that all the captains walked out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Half way to there destination renji knew where they where going. To the shinigami women's association or better know as the SWA. Who knew they had a meeting today and at the same time as the captains meeting. He knew where it was usually held in his captains mansion but why during a captains meeting? Apparently now he knew why.<br>" council women."  
>Yachiru was the council women. By the looks of the hidden room and the windows rolled down his captain did not approve of this. That explains why it was during a captains meeting. Nemu slowly bend down to yachiru's stature and whispered something to her.<br>" ahhh I see. Okay renji here you go."  
>She popped up in front of him with a camera.<br>" wh what do I need this for?"  
>" don't be stupid silly. So you can film ichi and rukia's encounter."<br>"what?"  
>" we here at the SWA have spent weeks, days, YEARS trying to see how to bring the two together."<br>" you do know it's been only one year since he lost his powers right."  
>Renji sweat dropped.<br>" that does not matter."  
>She waved him of.<br>" it was so sad when ichi lost his powers. He was unable to see rukia and she couldn't go back to him. Cruel reality got in the path of real destiny. Which is true love."  
>" true love? What are you talking about?"<br>Renji knew rukia missed the idiot but loving him? He though that if she just spend a few weeks with him and had a proper goodbye she would be okay. Yachiru suddenly got serious.  
>" I saw it renji in ichi's eyes. When he was fighting Kenny all those years back. His eyes said everything. He had to defeat Kenny to save rukia. He showed desperation to beat him to not be late to her rescue. Even after Kenny cut cut and cut ichi would not give up. I was surprised but happy Kenny found a real match not like any of you wimps."<br>Renji seemed irritated but only said "continue".  
>" and by rukia's side we saw how depressed she was when she could no longer be by ichi's side. We watched her closely. Here at the SWA since the very beginning. now after a long time you're going back. I expect a very juicy, embarrassing, funny, action packed movie from this."<br>" what if I can't go? And a movie? What the hell is wrong with you guys!"  
>" you're gonna go."<br>Yachiru had a menacing stare. Renji quickly backed away.  
>" okay, I get it."<br>" see you later renji! Bring back a good movie."  
>Renji walked out of the hidden room in Byakuya's mansion. By this time the captains meeting was over. Renji thought things through. It wasn't every day He had a chance to be creative. Now he had the chance in his hand. He decided he was gonna go all out on this and make the perfect movie. Yachiru didn't say what type of movie it had to be. With interesting, mischievous ideas in mind and an evil grin on his face he walked to his captains office.<p>

* * *

><p>He walked in and bowed like before.<br>" captain Kuchiki sir."  
>" yes, renji."<br>" I just came to see how my request was put in in the meeting."  
>" right, it has been approved. you and Rukia will leave in two days."<br>Renji was excited on the inside but he had to keep his composure around Byakuya.  
>" right sir thank you. I will go tell rukia right away."<br>Renji turned around and was about to leave when Byakuya spoke again.  
>" renji they are thinking of making Rukia a...<br>Renji listened intently.  
>" yes sir?"<br>" nothing...you may go now."  
>With not wanting to ask Byakuya what that was about he left the room with curiosity in his head. He headed for the squad 13 barracks. Back in the office Byakuya thought that Maybe it was a good thing he didn't say a word about Rukia becoming a lieutenant. If he told renji then he would tell her and it would just make things harder for her. Their goodbye would be even harder than the last. She knows that without being ordered a lieutenant cannot go to the world of the living. You cannot get assigned and area to watch over. If she did become one it would not matter if ichigo kurosaki's powers returned she still wouldn't be able to see him. He preferred to let her goodbye be happy. When they do say goodbye in her head she would know that she could come back instead of being another dreadful farewell for her. He preferred that Rukia know about her almost promotion when she came back instead if telling her when she left. With that Byakuya was satisfied and continued on with his paper work.<p>

* * *

><p>Renji finally reach the 13 squad barracks. He was now walking down the hall when he spotted her coming out of ukitake's office.<br>" Rukia! Rukia! Hey!"  
>Rukia turned around to see her red headed friend.<br>" renji, yeah look I have to tell you something I'am no..."  
>Rukia got interrupted by renjis more louder voice.<br>" no hey me first we're going to the world of the living! we can see all of our friends again!"  
>Rukia looked down she had her arms close to her side and she had her hands in fist's. Then she quickly looked up and yelled.<br>" I'AM NOT GOING!"  
>Renji was temporarily stunned but quickly snapped out of it to catch rukia by the arm.<br>" wh what do you mean you're not going? Isn't this what you wanted."  
>Rukia still wouldn't face him but did snap her arm out of his grasp. She had her back to him.<br>" like you heard I'am not going and that's it. Plus I already told captain ukitake that I refuse the request."  
>With that rukia walked away. Renji went to go talk with captain ukitake. He said that even he had been surprised about Rukia's reaction but he had given her until tomorrow to make a definite decision. So renji left the 13 squad barracks. He had decided to bring upon himself the task to convince Rukia to go to the world of the living.<p>

* * *

><p>Lunasun- so that was the first chapter. Did you guys like it? Comments are really appreciated!<br>Ichigo- as hell they are.  
>Lunasun- why don't you just shut up! You're not even in the story yet!<br>Ichigo- my name is, so technically I'am.  
>Lunasun- whatever.<br>Kenpachi- so when do we fight ichigo?  
>Ichigo- I said get the hell away from me!<br>Lunasun- didn't I send security after you?  
>Kenpachi- nothing a big closet can't hide.<br>Lunasun- what!  
>*walks over to closet. Opens it. Out came tumbling down security guards.*<br>Lunasun- SERIOUSLY GUYS! YOU KNOW I HIERED YOU FOR A REASON!  
>Officer- sorry ma'am he was just too strong.<br>Lunasun- I understand.  
>Ichigo- I understand even more! Get this guy away from me.<br>* Kenpachi slowly took out his sword*  
>kenpachi- so, ichigo our fight.<br>Ichigo- I SAID NO!  
>Lunasun- kenpachi not here not now! SECURITY DO YOUR FREAKING JOB FOR ONCE.<br>Officer- yes ma'am.  
>* they start jumping on kenpachi's back and managed to pin him down and tie him. They throw him outside.*<br>Lunasun- thank you  
>Ichigo- seriously ,thank you.<br>Lunasun- so please leave a comment!  
>Ichigo- oh not this again.<br>Lunasun- I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!


	2. The task

**Lunasun- so this is the next chapter!**  
><strong>*kenpachi suddenly burst through the wall*<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- what the hell dude!<strong>  
><strong>Kenpachi- i want a fight! Walls cant keep me out.<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- i'am not fighting you! Call security on him.<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- its no point plus their on break. Why don't you just fight the man and get it over with.<strong>  
><strong>Kenpachi- yeah ichigo be a man and fight me.<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- thats not what she said. And it was only a one time thing.<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- just do it its not like you haven't done it before...i think you can win...again.<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- i only did it that once cause i had to if i didn't then i wouldn't have done it. I regret doing it in the first place.<strong>  
><strong>Rukia- so now you regret doing it huh? In that case you regret saving me.<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- oh god are we really gonna do this now.<strong>  
><strong>Rukia- yeah answer the freaking question!<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- I'am just gonna say this once I could have saved the world from annoying little idiots like you.<strong>  
><strong>Rukia- oh no you didn't. KENPACHI!<strong>  
><strong>kenpachi- yeah.<strong>  
><strong>Rukia- you can have him but this time make sure he dies.<strong>  
><strong>Kenpachi- sure.<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- oh really guys really? Kenpachi theirs an ally in The back. Again I do not own any of these crazy people. I don't own bleach even though I really really want too. Kubo tite you listening?<strong>  
><strong>Rukia- on with the story! Kenpachi go kill him now!<strong>  
><strong>Yachiru- yay for Kenny sorry ichi hope you last long.<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- sorry my ass I'am ditching.<strong>  
><strong>*runs out the door kenpachi following him*<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- just please read while I deal with this.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.- The task<p>

Renji woke up that morning with one thing in his mind to convince rukia but how? First he had to go pay a visit to the SWA to tell then about their delay on the movie plans. They didn't take it so well.  
>" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"<br>" that she might not go. So in case she doesn't here you go."  
>Renji handed over the perfectly new camera to Yachiru. On the side of the camera it read the perfect movie in purple and orange letters.<br>" I see you were planning on doing what I asked. Thank you renji."  
>" sure whatever bye."<br>" no, wait we can help!"  
>" help on what?"<br>" don't you thing we know. Remember we're the SWA. We once build a pool in byakuyas back yard."  
>She acted as if she was proud of the task.<br>" your point here is..."  
>" we know you're gonna try and convince rukia to go with you."<br>" great just what I need a pesky kid trying to help me with my problem."  
>" fine then you don't want our help you can leave"<br>Renji thought things through. He couldn't ask anybody for help and now these guys were offering what can go wrong, right?  
>" how...were you planning on helping me?"<br>" ah so you caved! Girls we got this in the bag!"  
>What did renji just get himself into.<br>" okay so heres our plan!"  
>" council women I can't sorry I have things to do."<br>" you wimp nemu. Nanaou you still in."  
>" ahhh sorry ma'am but I got to stop my captain before he drinks anymore."<br>" ahh you guys are all wimpy am I the only one that's free."  
>" apparently so ma'am we truly are sorry"<br>With that everyone left. Now it was Yachiru and renji left alone to plan their mischief. Yachiru whispered in renjiy's ear in secrecy.  
>" so, do you get it."<br>" do you really think following rukia around and then catching here there will make a difference."  
>" as I said before we watched rukia carefully. Enough to notice that that place has a special meaning to her."<br>" meaning? What do you mean by that?"  
>" you'll see. So now let's go stalk rukia!"<br>" do you really have to say it in that manner. You make it sound weird."  
>" what stalk well isn't that we're doing?"<br>" yes but don't say it like that! Say something like I don't know follow or gather information in a secretive manner."  
>" okay gotcha...stalker."<br>" don't say it like that! Plus you were the one who came up with the plan."  
>" you have a point fellow stalker."<br>With that renji and Yachiru left byakuyas mansion. Upon them the task to convince rukia to go to the world of the living. So they followed her around intensely. She went to her squad barracks. To byakuyas office and to the training grounds. They had to hide pretty well behind walls on roofs under bushes without anybody giving them weird looks. Now she was leaving seretei. Renji and Yachiru close behind.  
>" hey get off my back."<br>" oh come on renji. Just like Kenny GO! GO! GO!"  
>" I really don't know how kenpachi deals with you on his back."<br>" I am not heavy you idiot."  
>Yachiru bit down on renjis shoulder.<br>" OWWWW! hey what the hell you little brat!"  
>" we're doing it for rukia, remember. Come on let's go be sneaky."<br>" you have a point. we're sneaky bastards hell yeah!"  
>With that the malevolent duo flash stepped to rukia's direction.<br>Rukia was currently walking to the spot where she had first said goodbye to ichigo. The spot where she had told him that she was planning on staying in soul society. She just stood in the middle of the field looking of to the sky. Renji and Yachiru were hiding in a pair of trees not to close behind.  
>" what the hell is she doing here?"<br>Yachiru took out a file folder from her uniform. She opened it.  
>" according to this. Here is the place where she told him she was staying here. The first time they parted."<br>" okay? And that's why this place has meaning to her?"  
>" you're not looking carefully."<br>Rukia was staring up to the sky which was starting to be tainted by a certain orange color. Renji saw her figure up and down but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then he turned his gaze to the sky.  
>" I see now."<br>" yup."  
>" the sunset reminds her of him."<br>" this place has the clearest view to the sunset. Many times we have watched her come an just stare up at it. When she would leave it would be with a big huge smile on her face."  
>" I'am gonna go talk to her."<br>Renji had gotten up from behind the tree but Yachiru caught him by the sleeve.  
>" before you leave this is a great asset to the movie."<br>" what the hell? And I don't have the camera with me, remember?"  
>" I always carry a spare."<br>So with that Yachiru took out another camera from out of her uniform.  
>" where the hell do you keep all this?"<br>" it's no time for questions film renji film!"  
>" ahh sure."<br>With that renji started filming rukia staring up at the beautiful orange tainted sky. He didn't pay to much attention to the features. He wanted to go talk to her and convince her before he left. He gently came out of under the tree, again. He walked all the way to rukia's side and same as her stared up at the sunset.  
>" hey, rukia."<br>Rukia had her eyes closed as if sinking in the feel of the area. She was surprised though that someone had called her.  
>" what?"<br>She looked to her side to find her good old friend.  
>" oh it's just you."<br>" come here often."  
>" more or less. What do you want renji?"<br>" it's about..."  
>" I told you I'am not going."<br>" what I wasn't going to ask you about that?"  
>He said nervously.<br>" you know throughout the years we've been together I've picked up a few things. One knowing you're a horrible lier."  
>Renji had his hands raised and frantically waving them around. He thought maybe she knows more about him than he knows about her. Maybe he didn't even know her at all. "What that's crazy i'am her best friend" He thought. The he saw her again staring up at the sky. Then said in a hushed tone "maybe I am wrong."<br>" what did you say?"  
>" ah nothing. Well you caught me. Why won't you go?"<br>" I don't want to. Plus I have a lot of work to do here."  
>" oh like what you aren't even a seated officer."<br>Renji knew that he had hit a nerve. He out of most people knew how much rukia had gotten stronger. He guessed she hadn't gotten a position yet because she hasn't meet the requirements.  
>" sorry, it was only a joke."<br>" what are you apologizing for. You are partially right."  
>This was a side of rukia he hadn't seen in a long time. Could it be because of the area?<br>" okay then if I' am right how about telling me the real reason why you won't go."  
>Rukia took a seat on the grass. She put both hands behind her on the ground to support her from falling backwards. Her legs were stretched out in front of her. Renji did the same.<br>" I don't know. I guess I don't want to see any of them."  
>" you wouldn't want to visit?"<br>" I guess not."  
>"why?"<br>" I guess its the fact that I know deep down that eventually we're gonna say goodbye again."  
>" what if you don't. What if you get assigned there."<br>" that's a possibility but then again what if I don't. I wouldn't want to disappoint myself"  
>" so you won't go."<br>" no."  
>" you mind telling me why you like coming here?"<br>" it brings back memories."  
>" I thought you said you wanted to forget everything."<br>" yes, but once only once a day I would like to remember. You know only once I would like to sink in everything that happened throughout those years remember everything forgotten."  
>" I feel ya... Well thats why I' am going back. At least once more I would like to relive this days. You know say a hello then a..."<br>" Goodbye...you know renji I come here and watch the sunset. The orange color fills my body with warmth and joy. For that one single moment that the sun is setting I can remember. When it's sunk down and night falls I forget."  
>" why don't you stop watching the sunset. Instead of remembering why don't you live those moments again. Rukia you have the chance in your hands don't let it run away from your grasp...not again."<br>" I realized that back then I made a mistake. I had the chance and I let it get away. What makes it different this time?"  
>" I guess it doesn't. Just think about it rukia. I leave in one hour. Don't just sit here and mope every time during a sunset. It's not everyday you get the opportunity like this to be...to be happy again."<br>With that renji got up an ran towards where Yachiru was still hiding. Little did he know she had filmed their whole conversation. Rukia back in the field was still thinking on what renji had said.  
>" to be happy huh?... You're crazy i' am happy."<br>At that moment the orange from the sky was fading slowly down. Rukia slowly closed her eyes and imagined them all. Chad, uruyu, orihime, Karin, yuzu... Ichigo. Rukia got up and now the sun was nowhere to be seen. She started walking back to seretie.  
>" happiness is just a simple feeling. A burden to all. It's time for me to forget, again"<p>

" so did you do it renji."  
>" we're just gonna have to wait and see."<br>With that they also went back to seretei.

* * *

><p>Rukia was about to knock on her captains door.<br>" you need to see me."  
>That startled the petite shinigami. She turned around to find the one and only captain Ukitake.<br>" ahhh yes, captain ukitake sir."  
>She bowed to her captain.<br>" why so formal. Just call me ukitake. Come on let's go inside."  
>" ahh yes sir as you wish sir."<br>Ukitake walked into his office. It had a very calm and relaxed feel to it. No desk. By the looks of it just a very comfortable pillow. He took a seat there. Rukia on the other hand took a seat a few feet in front of him. To their side was a calm beautiful garden. The moon casted a reflection on the pond that was near it.  
>" is something troubling you?"<br>" well sir."  
>" yes what is it?"<br>Ukitake pore a cup of tea for him and rukia. He handed hers over. She took it carefully.  
>" I still refuse the request to go to the world of the living."<br>Rukia grasped tighter the cup in her hands. Ukitake noticed this.  
>" are you sure about your decision rukia."<br>" yes, sir I am positive."  
>She took a sip of her tea. Then she looked down gently at the moving water.<br>" rukia tell me what do you see in the tea."  
>" what do you mean sir."<br>" come with me."  
>Ukitake got up and rukia followed close behind. He took her to the pond. He neared the edge and bend down he took a seat. She did the same.<br>" tell me rukia what do you see here."  
>He pointed to the water.<br>" water?"  
>" look closely."<br>" umm moving water."  
>He gently laughed.<br>" theirs more to it than that."  
>Rukia took a closer look. The moon casted a reflection on the pond.<br>" I see...me."  
>" exactly. Okay now what do you want?"<br>" what I want?"  
>" what does that want most in this world."<br>He pointed at her chest.  
>" I want..."<br>She took a closer look at her reflection. The pond now was calm and still.  
>" to go back."<br>" you know Rukia a person does not know their true self unless they don't see their true self."  
>Now ukitake was standing behind rukia.<br>" I think I understand sir."  
>" now go rukia before he leaves. You don't have much time."<br>Rukia at the realization of this started to panic.  
>" oh you're right sir. Thank you for your help but I have to go."<br>She quickly ran passed ukitake and out of his office.  
>" I hope she makes it."<p>

* * *

><p>Renji was in front of the senkaimon waiting for rukia.<br>" I guess she really isn't coming."  
>With him were the SWA.<br>" awwwwww but my movie."  
>Yachiru whined.<br>" it's okay council women we can make one especially for you."  
>" NOO I wanted the real thing. I even had a DVD cover for it!"<br>" you did?"  
>" yes what do you expect you big dumb renji! I WANT THE REAL THING! I WANT THE REAL THING! One of you go get her!"<br>" we can't make her council women."  
>" renji can take her hostage. We just throw her in their and seal off the senkaimon."<br>Renji sweat dropped.  
>" ahh I think we aren't allowed to do that. That would be kidnapping."<br>" he has a point council women. We can't do that."  
>" I don't care somebody go get her!"<br>" I got to go. It's getting late."  
>" no wait!"<br>" their is no point in waiting. She isn't coming!"  
>Yachiru kept quite.<br>" don't worry I'll still film you a movie. Just without rukia in it."  
>" well at least I get a movie."<br>She pouted crossed her arms and started walking back. The rest of the SWA bid renji farewell. He crossed the senkaimon.

* * *

><p>Rukia was running frantically throughout the streets. On her way up the hill she bumped into Yachiru.<br>" ahh sorry."  
>Yachiru was on the floor rubbing her head.<br>" hey! Watch where your going."  
>She looked across from her.<br>" wait, get up! You have to come with me hurry!"  
>Yachiru was pulling rukia up.<br>" wait what! Where are we going?"  
>" I have to take you up there before he leaves."<br>Yachiru was pointing up the hill but when she did a flash of light appeared.  
>" it's too late."<br>Rukia said in a sad tone.  
>" I' am too late."<br>" we still don't know don't give up hope! Come on!"  
>Rukia now up followed Yachiru. They sadly didn't get there in time. All they saw was Nemu, nanaou, soi-fon, Rangiku, Momo, Isane and Kiyone.<br>" sorry council women but he left."  
>" awwwwww but look I brought her."<br>She pointed to rukia.  
>" were you really willing to go, rukia."<br>Asked Momo.  
>" yes, yes I was. I had a change of...heart."<br>They all brightened up their faces.  
>" then tomorrow we will prepare a senkaimon And you will leave to the world of the living!"<br>Mom jumped up and down. Rangiku screamed to the skies.  
>" true love! It's true love! Who wants sake!"<br>Out from her robes she took out two bottles.  
>The rest of the group sweat dropped.<br>" at least now we know what she keeps in there."  
>Mean while Rangiku was still yelling up to the sky.<br>" TRUE LOVE! SAKE! PARTY!"  
>Seems the only two words rukia caught were "true love."<br>" ahhh what does she mean by true love."  
>Rangiku was popping off the cork from the bottle.<br>" nothing...nothing she just...just happened to get...ummm pre-drunk that's all."  
>Momo said nervously.<br>Rukia looked past her very kind and delicate friend.  
>" what are you talking about Momo? I'am not drunk."<br>She was stumbling over to her friend... Obviously drunk.  
>" by true love of course I mean ichi..."<br>Nanou put a hand over Rangikus mouth. She was struggling to get free from her grasp.  
>" and what does she mean by..."<br>" NEMU!"  
>" I am on it council women."<br>Nemu quickly got rukia by the arm and started pulling her down the hill.  
>" hey wait a minute! Where are we going?"<br>" don't worry rukia just be here tomorrow morning! We'll have everything ready!"  
>Screamed Yachiru form atop of the hill.<br>" and don't you need to go tell your captain that you didn't leave!"  
>Rukia remembered she had to go talk to ukitake. She let nemu take her all the way to her squads barracks.<br>She gently knocked on the door.  
>" umm captain ukitake sir."<br>" please come in."  
>Rukia slowly opened the door. She felt bad for not reaching renji in time. Ukitake had shinned light upon her thoughts. He had helped her realized what she most wanted. Now after their short but meaningful conversation she had to face him again.<br>" oh rukia it's you. What are you still doing here? I thought you had left."  
>Rukia had a disappointed look In her eyes.<br>" ah yeah sorry about that. I didn't make it in time."  
>Ukitake saw her look he had an idea.<br>" don't worry about it. Tomorrow we'll open another senkaimon for you."  
>" oh no don't worry about it captain. The SWA is helping me out already. I just came to inform you I didn't leave but i'll leave tomorrow."<br>At the mentioning of the name SWA ukitake got suspicious.  
>" the SWA huh?"<br>He rubbed his chin.  
>" what do they have to do in all of this? Maybe I'll ask Kiyone later." he thought.<br>" uh yeah they offered to open a senkaimon for me tomorrow morning."  
>" I see you're not going to let this opportunity leave your grasp."<br>" well like they say don't make the same mistake twice."  
>Ukitake just laughed.<br>" you have a very good point there. Would you like some tea?"  
>" no sir. I also came to say thank you. You now for helping me open my eyes."<br>Ukitake smiled sweetly at rukia. She returned the gesture.  
>" it was my pleasure. I think you should go get ready for tomorrow morning. You wouldn't want to be late."<br>" of course sir goodnight."  
>" goodnight rukia."<br>She opened the door and left.  
>" hope your heart gets what it most desires."<p>

* * *

><p>While in karakura town renji had arrived. One big brown strap bag on his shoulder and a camera in hand.<br>" damn this thing is heavy! I should really go talk to Urahara."  
>With his decision in mind he left to go see the shop keeper.<br>He knocked on the door a couple of times.  
>" HEY! HEY! Anybody in there!"<br>Jinta groggily opened the slide door.  
>" is that you mucher?"<br>" who you callin' mucher you little brat! But yeah it's me."  
>" ha you agreed to being called mucher."<br>" just let me in!"  
>All the yelling woke up the blonde grey eyed shopkeeper.<br>" who is it jinta?"  
>" hey don't force the door open."<br>Renji stepped in throwing jinta to the floor.  
>" Urahara it's me."<br>Apparently even at night he still had his hat on. He tipped it courteously.  
>" why my my isn't it renji. What brings you back here?"<br>" to be honest I didn't want to come. I did it for somebody else."  
>" where is this other person."<br>" this other person decided not to come."  
>" so then what are you doing here. Is something wrong?"<br>The shopkeeper had changed the tone of his voice to be serious. This surprised renji.  
>" ah no nothings wrong. The only way I could've come was if I got an assignment. I wasn't planning on doing it. So that's why I came here oh and I also need a gigai."<br>Urahara had escorted renji to a room. They were both sitting around a table. At that moment ururru come in.  
>" tea?"<br>" thank you ururru. Is that really the only reason you come to me anymore. How saddening. We're friends aren't we?"  
>Urahara wore his playful tone again knowing that there was no danger involved.<br>" look I only need you to work these machines and gather some information."  
>" you mind telling me the whole story first? I might consider doing this favor."<br>Urahara gave renji a smirk.  
>" and maybe I'll talk...just promise you'll do the freakin' research."<br>" okay I promise. Now talk."  
>" fine..."<br>With promise in hand and doing no work In mind renji talked. He told him everything. On how he had requested they check up on ichigo because squad 12 had lost all research on the human world. That he did it for rukias sake in mind. How rukia had told him no. He left out their whole conversation during the sunset part. He considered it to be too embarrassing to talk about. So he finished by telling him that the SWA had planned on making ichigo's and rukia's encounter a movie but how it quickly went sour when she didn't come. He also said that he was still going to make a movie for them just without rukia in it. This fired up the shopkeeper. Apparently he had an interest in movies.  
>" ahh I see. Need any help in special effects! We can help with that!"<br>Renji thought "he might be a sneaky know it all scientist who might take advantage of you."  
>" okay I'll take you up on the offer!"<br>But he needed help from the best of the best.  
>" and about this ichigo and rukia thing."<br>" yeah?"  
>" you've told me how she acted. Well ichigo has been acting the same way."<br>" really?"  
>" yeah, we all thought it was sort of strange. We figured it was because of the loose of his powers but then they came back. He still acts the same way."<br>This just took renji of guard.  
>" wh...what do you mean they? He has his powers back?"<br>" yeah, what about it."  
>Urahara said it so calm and subtle. This urged renji to be even more in shock.<br>" when...when did this happen?"  
>" oh not so long ago. He's still working on them."<br>" and by that you mean?"  
>Renji urged Urahara for answers.<br>" he can release Zangetsu but, he still can't do bankai."  
>" did Zangetsu appear in Shikai form like it always does?"<br>" yeah, we were surprised about that too. We thought that because of the loose of spiritual pressure it wouldn't re-appear like that, we were mistaken. We just decided to take it as normal. We all know how ichigo can be."  
>" I...I guess you have a point their."<br>" yeah, you see I even created this new machine to help me track his spiritual pressure. It tells me when it spikes. You know in case it gets out of control."  
>" I see."<br>Renji stared at the weird contraption. It had two needles moving up and down constantly writing lines in a long piece of paper. It also made a beeping noise almost every second. This drove renji crazy mad.  
>" so far no in-normalities have occurred. His spiritual pressure hasn't spikes, not yet"<br>" okay, now I am just gonna throw this out there. What is that peeping noise!"  
>" oh that. Well, that's his heart rate. I figured that spiritual pressure was connected to the heart. So every time his spiritual pressure spikes up so does his heart rate. That means every time his heart rate goes up his spiritual pressure goes up too. This should only happen in situations that involve action, nervousness or an adrenaline rush. Basically anything that makes the heart pump blood faster."<br>" I think I get it but can't you make it stop! It's driving me crazy!"  
>" hey at least you don't have to sleep with that thing on every day."<br>" I guess you make a good point."  
>" now about your gigai if you would kindly walk this way."<br>Urahara was getting up and leading the man out of the room. At that moment the machine started to spike up.  
>BEEP.<br>BEEP.  
>BEEP.<br>BEEP.  
>BEEP.<br>BEEP.  
>BEEP.<br>Urahara quickly turned around.  
>" somethings wrong."<br>He said in his serious tone.  
>" quickly renji follow me."<br>With that renji dropped his brown strap bag on the floor and ran behind the shopkeeper.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunasun- okay, see ichigo you're alive nothing to worry about.<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- I fainted for blood lose.<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- that was not my fault! You should learn how to block better.<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- maybe if I had time to practice instead of doing this crap.<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- don't call it crap you idiot!<strong>  
><strong>*hits him in his wound.*<strong>  
><strong>ichigo- ahhh you little bitch!<strong>  
><strong>Rukia- don't call her little.<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- just because you're in that area too.<strong>  
><strong>Yuzu- ichi-nii are you going to be okay. We finished reading the story.<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- what did you do to me?<strong>  
><strong>* points to me*<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- I might kill you off if you keep acting this way.<strong>  
><strong>* retracts his finger*<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- Thats what I thought.<strong>  
><strong>Yuzu- can you please explain what's going to happen to him.<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- sorry yuzu you're gonna have to wait like everybody else but, I can say this. What's wrong with ichigo? Why did the machine spike up? Find out next time in fate due us part! Please review and comment!<strong>


	3. A close encounter

**Yuzu****- so what's going to happen to ****ichi****-****nii****?  
><strong>**Lunasun****- sorry ****yuzu**** just read, okay sweetie.  
><strong>**Yuzu****- okay. *walks away*  
><strong>**Ichigo****- what are you going to do to me?  
><strong>**Lunasun****- ****muahahaha**** it might be good or it might be bad!  
><strong>**Ichigo****- what do mean by that?  
><strong>**Rukia****- ****muahahahahahahah****!  
><strong>**Ichigo****- hey and when the hell are you planning to appear?  
><strong>**Rukia****- that's none of your business but I do come in an unexpected manner.  
><strong>**Ichigo****- you're in on this too aren't you?  
><strong>**Lunasun**** and ****Rukia**** in unison- just read!  
><strong>**Ichigo****- GIVE ME THAT PAPER!  
>* scans it through*<br>****Ichigo****- OH MY GOD! DID YOU JUST...  
>* <strong>**Lunasun**** covers ****Ichigo's**** mouth*  
><strong>**Rukia****- please read and find out! Lunasun does not own BLEACH or peanut butter cookies.**

**WARNING SPOILER ALERT IF YOU ****HAVENT**** READ CHAPTER "408: ****DEICIDE**** 10 -  
>421: <strong>**DEICIDE**** 23" AND CHAPTER "423. FAREWELL SWORDS."  
>Chapter 3: A close encounter<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A close encounter<p>

Ichigo just shook in a cold sweat.  
>...no...<p>

_Ichigo_...

...no...

_Final __Getsuga__Tenshō__...  
>... I will not teach<em>...

...protect...what...I want...too...protect...help

_No...I don't want to protect what you want to protect. _

...why?...tensa...Zangetsu

_Their not the same...why should I care..._

...what...do...you mean...

_Underwater...__karakura__...  
>...source of despair...<em>

My...inner Hollow...

**Hey, it's been a long time hasn't it...**

...no...I thought you disappeared...do I...fight him

_...no..._  
><em><strong>We will fight you one-on-one<strong>_

Hollowfied tensa Zangetsu breaks Ichigo's sword.  
>After taking much beating from <span>hollowfied <span>tensa Zangetsu Ichigo stands still.

_**...can you still fight...?**_

..I will not...give up...until you teach me...Final Getsuga Tenshō.

_**I don't feel like showing you!...**_

Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu pierces ichigo's chest.

_**Congratulations the only way to learn the Final **__**Getsuga**__**Tenshō**__** is by accepting my blade.**_

Why...doesn't it hurt...?

_**The sword I wield is **__**tensa**__**Zangetsu**__** you yourself. If you accept it then you should not feel pain.**_

...why do you...cry?

_**Remember when I said that the thing you wanted to protect was not the same as mine. What I wanted to protect from the beginning was...you, **__**Ichigo**__**.**_

What...do you mean..?

_**The meaning and the technique for using Final **__**Getsuga**__**Tenshō**__** should come directly from the blade. **_

I will show you the Final Getsuga Tenshō...

...Mugetsu...

_**The consequence for using such technique is the lose of your **__**shinigami**__** powers...farewell, **__**Ichigo**__**.**_

* * *

><p>Renji walked behind the shopkeeper he looked worried.<br>"here take this..."  
>Urahara handed renji another one of his weird contraptions. It was black with orange numbers indicating the time but, with a small screen in the corner. It also had a little lens at the top. Renji assumed it was a camera.<br>"what is this thing?"  
>"it's a phone watch. When you get to Ichigo's call me through their and tell me what's wrong."<br>BEEP.  
>BEEP.<br>BEEP.  
>BEEP.<br>BEEP.  
>BEEP.<br>"His heart rate is going up fast. Go now come for your gigai later."  
>" but how do I work this thing?"<br>Urahara was pushing Renji out the door.  
>" work it out when you get there. I think you're smart enough to figure it out and put it around your wrist!"<br>BEEP.  
>BEEP.<br>BEEP.  
>BEEP.<br>"HURRY GO!"  
>Renji did as Urahara commanded and flash stepped away.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo now tossed and turned on his bed.<br>...Rukia...

_you slept for about a month._

A month?

_You've lost your shinigami powers._

I kinda figured...Can I go outside?

_this is farewell Ichigo._

Looks like it.

_Don't look sad even if you can't see me I can still see you._

...I wasn't looking sad! Give everyone my regards.

_I will _

Bye, Rukia...Thank you.

"Wake up you dumbass!" Renji said

"...Rukia..."

Ichigo sat up quickly and opened his eyes in surprise to see Renji standing at his bedside.  
>" WH...what Renji!"<br>" Who else you idiot!"  
>" ah...WH...What are you doing here?"<br>" Apparently on a assignment but I let that drop. Now I' am here stuck doing this guys dirty work."  
>" who is this <em>guy<em>?"  
>" who else urahara!"<br>Suddenly another voice appeared. It sounded women like.  
>" Calling Kisuke Urahara. Please wait a moment."<br>This surprised both Ichigo and Renji.  
>" What the hell was that?" They said in unison.<br>Then they heard a ringing noise.  
>RING.<br>RING.  
>RING.<br>Renji was frantically moving across the room. Looking up and down left to right. Taking out book's from shelves. Opening closets.  
>RING.<br>Ichigo still sat on his bed staring at Renji who was destroying his room. Not literally.  
>RING.<br>RING.  
>Ichigo looked at renji. He noticed something weird around his wrist. He had just found the source of the sound.<br>" Renji stop moving!"  
>" what did you find the sound?"<br>" yeah...what's that around your wrist?"  
>" uh this... a phone watch Urahara gave me."<br>Ichigo just sweat dropped. He could not understand how Renji could not put the word "phone" and the ringing noise together.  
>Urahara's voice could be heard from the device.<br>" Renji is something wrong with Ichigo?"  
>" WH...what was that?"<br>" If you would please look down."  
>He did as Urahara commanded. In the tiny scream in the corner of the watch you could see Urahara.<br>" OH..."  
>"Yeah man. What a fail." Ichigo said.<br>" shut up you didn't know what it was either!"  
>" at least I figured it out!"<br>" ahhh Ichigo I see you are all well. Then nothing is wrong."  
>Urahara said from the tiny screen.<br>" Nah...I am fine."  
>" good to hear."<br>" yeah, he was just having a nightmare apparently saying things out loud."  
>Ichigo's body stiffened at that comment. He wondered how much renji heard.<br>" a nightmare that speeds up your heart rate at such an incredible speed and raises your spiritual pressure? What was it about?"  
>Ichigo had just recalled the last word he said when he woke up. He looked at Renji with eyes that said come-on-we're-friend's-right. Renji took his hint.<br>" oh nothing of importance just the usual screaming."  
>" okay if you say so. Renji pass by the store later to pick up your gigai."<br>" will do."  
>With that the read head shinigami and the weird scientist hanged up.<br>" oh look its morning already."  
>" DAMN! Did you really have to wake me up! I still wanted to sleep!"<br>" Yeah...care to explain your little _nightmare_ Ichigo?"  
>" right, about that...what did you hear?"<br>" enough to know that whatever you were dreaming about must have really messed you up."  
>" who...what do you mean?"<br>" nothing. I just think you should really fix that. You shouldn't regret anything that happened Ichigo. What happened happened and because it happened you saved the world. Your voice sounded kinda...sad."  
>" Sad huh?...How long were you standing there Renji?"<br>" mmmm I would say like a minute or so. I saw you struggling you looked so...worried and sad. I just heard bits of what you said not whole words. So don't sweat it, okay"  
>" Alright man, Thanks. So what was your assignment? And what happened to it?"<br>" well... I told captain that squad 12 had lost research on the human world and..."  
>" and?"<br>" on you. So I volunteered me and Rukia to come and gather some information. Rukia later on declined the request. I tried to convince her but, it didn't work. So I just requested to go because I wanted to come and you know say hello. Have some fun like we used to. I dumped the assignment on urahara. Since you know he's smart an all."  
>Renji had decided to let the SWA out of this. And how they had planned to make Ichigo's and Rukia's encounter a movie. He was going to put the idea of making a movie later on as a source of fun.<br>" Smarter than you yeah!"  
>" Shut it you idiot. I bet not even YOU could work those strange machines."<br>" At least I know how to work a phone watch."  
>" IDIOT!"<br>Renji noticed that Ichigo wore a frown on his face.  
>"So she didn't want to come huh?"<br>He didn't wore his usual smart ass voice. This one seemed kinder and gentler. Like if he was talking to a child.  
>"...No..."<br>"why?"  
>" she..."<br>Renji honestly didn't know what to say the truth or lie. Truth would be she didn't want to see any of them because she didn't want to and it hurt too much. How could Renji say anything to cover that.  
>" never mind don't answer..."<br>" What why?"  
>" I...I...didn't want to see her either."<br>Ichigo didn't lie but, he didn't exactly say the truth. He didn't want to see her because he didn't know how he would react or what to say. Would he be mad at her for leaving or happy that she was back? He didn't quite know what to do. Lately he has been having some strange feeling towards the dream that involves Rukia in it and it was always the same dream. When she left and never came back. He didn't understand the feeling and didn't know where to place it. He hasn't felt anything like it before. So this confused him.

* * *

><p>Back in soul society Rukia was getting ready to leave. She gently knocked on her captain's door.<br>" please, come in."  
>" yes sir."<br>Rukia walked into the office. It looked same as before only now with more light.  
>" Rukia? Shouldn't you be leaving?"<br>" yes, sir. Only that I wanted to say goodbye. I don't know how long my mission will take in the world of the living."  
>" I understand. Have you told Byakuya yet?"<br>" No, sir."  
>" and why not?"<br>" well I didn't know how to approach him with the subject."  
>Ukitake gently laughed.<br>" I understand Rukia but, you shouldn't be scared of your brother. He's your brother isn't he?"  
>" I guess you're right sir. I will go tell him now."<br>" oh no don't bother. You wouldn't want to be late now would you? I'll tell him for you."  
>"...thank you sir..."<br>" you're welcome but, hurry GO you're going to be late."  
>" you're right sir. Thank you."<br>" Go help lieutenant Abarai out..."  
>She bowed to her captain and left.<br>"..And have some fun while doing it."

Rukia ran, ran, and ran as fast as her legs could go. She didn't know what to expect when she got to Karakura. Who would she go see first Urahara? Find Renji? Or go see Ichigo?  
>"No, what if Ichigo can't see me..."- She thought<br>" I'll go see Urahara first so I can get my gigai but then that dream yesterday. It was so weird."  
>Rukia recalled her dream while she was still running towards the hill.<p>

...Ichigo...

You slept for about a month.

_A month?_

Urahara told us that you've lost your shinigami powers.

_I kinda figured...  
>...Can I go outside?<em>

This is farewell Ichigo.

_Seems so._

Don't look sad even if you can't see me I can still see you.

_...I wasn't looking sad!  
>...Give everyone my regards.<em>

I will

_Bye, Rukia...Thank you._

The weird thing about it is the feeling that came after it. She has had that dream before only now it was diffrent. Could it be because she knows she's going to see Ichigo today? How will she react? Will she be mad at him for using such outrages power that eventually cost him _his _own powers? She knew in her heart that he did it for everyone's safety but, it still hurt her deep down. Or should she be happy because she hasn't seen him in a long time? The main question here is what is that feeling? It's a feeling that she hasn't felt in years. She didn't understand the feeling and didn't know what to name it. So this confused her.

"RUKIA!"  
>Momo screamed.<br>" WH...What?"  
>" Oh look she came back."<br>Rangiku said.  
>" ...I never left?"<br>" no silly. What I mean is you've just been standing there for the past two minutes looking lost, confused."  
>" Oh sorry, I was just...thinking."<br>" It was probably about Ichi-"  
>Momo quickly covered Rangiku's mouth before she said anything else.<br>" Wait what was she going to say?"  
>" Nothing...Nothing at all. Look Rukia there's the senkaimon."<br>Momo pointed to her Right.  
>" YES RUKIA! COME! COME! COME WITH ME!"<br>Yachiru screamed and grabbed Rukia by the sleeve of her uniform. Pulling her towards the senkaimon.  
>" ahhh...okay..."<br>Now she stood in front of it.  
>" okay bye guys. Thanks for all the help."<br>" oh it was our pleasure Rukia...you deserve this."  
>Momo said and Yachiru being the closest to Rukia at that moment pushed her in.<br>" WAIT DESERVE WHAT?"  
>Rukia looked at the path in front of her. She started to run.<br>" It doesn't matter now. I have a job to do."

* * *

><p>Renji was utterly shocked by Ichigo's words. He was partially relieved that he didn't have to say a lie nevertheless the truth. Ichigo had practally stolen the words from his mouth.<br>"So it is true he has been acting the same way as Rukia"- Renji thought  
>" so what you're telling me is..."<br>" I don't want to see her"  
>" How can you just say it like that!"<br>Renji didn't know what else to do but to act mad. Ichigo just looked at Renji. His eyes to Renji only showed sadness. Like if his mother had died again but, he didn't have the will to protect.  
>" Don't look at me with those lost puppy eyes! Who do you think you are just sitting there and moping around..."<p>

"She was the one who usually gave me these _pep _talks."  
>Ichigo thought. Though he just kept looking at Renji. He had successfully tuned Renji out but, he was still moving his mouth<br>" ...you look like a dog who hasn't been feed left there to die!"  
>Renji talked on.<br>"No, correction she _is_ the only one who gives me these pep talks." Ichigo thought.  
>"...Get up Ichigo! Your depression is contagious. Don't you think about what this is doing to your friends? To your family!"<br>Renji continued without stop.  
>" So that means I don't have to take this crap from him!" Ichigo thought.<br>"...So get up from bed...do something!"  
>"...shut up..."<br>Ichigo hissed under his breath.  
>" WH...What did you say?"<br>" I...said... SHUT UP!"  
>Ichigo hit Renji on the face sending him flying to the wall. After his face properly greeted the wall the rest of his body meet the floor. He slowly got up holding his nose. It was bleeding.<br>" what suddenly got into you? I can't believe that actually worked!"  
>"...It didn't..."<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia knocked on the Urahara's store door.<br>" Hello is somebody there? I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE URAHARA!"  
>She knocked again, again and again.<br>" I SAID OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!"  
>With out her knowing it slowly slid open. She stopped banging on the door and took advantage of the opportunity that was granted to her. She slid the door open carefully but, faster than the speed of light urahara appeared in font of her.<br>" ahhhh! Damn it Urahara!"  
>" why hello glad to see you too!"<br>" You scared me."  
>" I can say the same for myself."<br>" What did you say?"  
>She had a menacing tone to her voice.<br>" Nothing...what are you doing here ."  
>" hasn't Renji come?"<br>" yeah but, he said you weren't coming."  
>" well aim here aren't I?"<br>" yes but, why did you come? I think Renji has proper control of things around here and to my understanding you refused the request."  
>" I' am guessing Renji said more than he should have."<br>" people will do miracles for favors"  
>" What favor did he ask you?"<br>" oh simple things you know your assignment. Gather information on the real world and on Ichigo..."  
>"Well Renji did tell me he came to relive those days so long ago. That would explain why he isn't doing any work or because he couldn't figure out how to work the machines."<br>" I would say it's part of both."  
>" and...Urahara..."<br>" yes?"  
>" How is...Ichigo?"<br>" Why don't you follow me and see for yourself."  
>" WH...What?"<br>" yeah, come don't be scared "  
>Rukia followed unsure of what she was going to see. Urahara lead the girl to the room which contained Ichigo's spiritual pressure tracking machine."<br>" Here he is!"  
>Rukia almost didn't want to cross the door but, she did it by force. She still had her eyes closed. Which she opened slowly to find...<br>"What is that stupid beeping machine?"  
>Urahara laughed.<br>" well that's a new one."  
>" what is it? I thought you were taking me to Ichigo."<br>" This is Ichigo. Since he got his shinigami power back I build a machine to..."  
>Rukia interrupted Urahara in the middle of his scientific speech.<br>" WAIT! Did...did you just say...he...he has his...his powers back?"  
>" yes exactly..."<br>Rukia couldn't move or talk.  
>" are you okay? This cannot put you in that amount of shock."<br>Rukia saw Urahara slowly dim away. Then everything went black and she felt her knees go week. The last thing she knows is collapsing to the floor hearing Ichigo's machine beep at her ear.  
>BEEP.<br>BEEP.  
>BEEP.<br>BEEP.  
>The beeping this time was slow and steady. The sound to her was so soothing and calm. She was becoming unconscious to the sound of what? The last thing she heard was...<br>"Oh guess it can...TESSAI!"  
>Urahara's voice obviously<br>BEEP.  
>BEEP.<br>Ichigo's machine.

" yes, boss."  
>" will you please carry her into one of the rooms."<br>" Of course anything else?"  
>" No I just need to call renji immediately."<br>" Okay."  
>Tessai picked up Rukia's body from the floor. He was carrying her to another room. Urahara followed them.<br>" Now where did I leave that phone watch?"  
>" Here you go boss."<br>" ah thank you Tessai."  
>" You're welcome. I will leave to make some tea for when wakes up."<br>" okay."  
>Tessai had officially left the room. Now Kisuke was contacting Renji.<br>" Please call Renji."  
>That women voice appeared again.<br>" Calling Renji Abari. Please wait a moment."  
>RING.<br>RING.  
>RING.<br>RING.

* * *

><p>Back in Ichigo's room a ring was disturbing Renji's and Ichigo's conversation.<br>RING.  
>RING.<br>RING.  
>" DAMN IT RENJI PICK UP!" Ichigo said.<br>Renji looked at his wrist and pressed the answer button.  
>" uh hello?"<br>Renji looked at Urahara in the tiny screen. He was holding some flash cards. The first one read...  
>" Is Ichigo in the room with you?"<br>" yes."  
>Urahara took away the first flash card and put it behind the others. The second card read...<br>" Okay well we have a problem?"  
>" okay, what is it."<br>Again Urahara moved that flash card and replaced it with another. That one read...  
>"Rukia is here. Couldn't you or Ichigo sense her spiritual pressure? By the way she's unconscious."<br>" what? Oh that idiot. Well, we do know how to suppress our energy. So that would answer your question."  
>" What? What question I haven't heard him talk?" Ichigo said.<br>Renji saw Urahara bend down and write something on one of the cards. He held it up. It read...  
>"IMPROVISE! AND GET HERE QUCIK! DONT BRING HIM WITH YOU!"<br>" What why?"  
>Urahara bend down again and wrote on one of the cards. It read...<br>"BECAUSE WE CAN PUT THEIR ENCOUNTER IN THE MOVIE! AND I DONT HAVE A CAMERA RIGHT NOW! AND THIS PLACE ISNET THE PERFECT SEETING!"  
>Renji sweat dropped and thought. "Man does this guy think like the SWA or what? I wonder how things were when he was captain of squad 12."<br>" You have a good point. I'll be there in a minute."  
>Kisuke just nodded his head in a sign of approval and hanged up Renji did the same.<br>" So... what question? He didn't even talk. Do you guys have like telepathical powers now or something?"  
>Ichigo was expecting a straight answer but, what he got was a nervous Renji.<br>" oh no you see...the phone watch comes with a...ear piece...yes an ear piece."  
>" a ear piece?"<br>" Yeah and I' am wearing it right now."  
>" okay, I choose to believe you...This time. So what did Urahara want?"<br>" ahhh you know how shady that scientist can be! He could want anything!"  
>" right... So what does he want you for."<br>" oh he...wants to check the phone watch to make sure the ear piece is working."  
>" okay..."<br>"Yeah so...see you later."  
>Renji had jumped out from Ichigo's window and flash stepped away. Leaving a suspicious and confused Ichigo behind.<br>"okay that was...strange...maybe I should follow him to make sure nothing's wrong."  
>With that Ichigo left his human body and followed Renji to the Urahara shop.<p>

* * *

><p>Renji had arrived with Urahara waiting for him outside.<br>" follow me. She's this way."  
>He did as he commanded. Urahara led Renji to the room Rukia was in and explained everything.<br>" so how did this happen?"  
>" Well, I was telling Rukia about Ichigo's machine but, I guess I told her the wrong information first."<br>" Which was?"  
>" That Ichigo had his shinigami powers back."<br>Renji mentally slapped himself.  
>" why would you tell her that? Did you say it all cool and subtle like if it was a normal thing?"<br>" yes."  
>" WHAT?"<br>" what's wrong with my coolness about it. It makes it sound better instead of saying it like if it's an abnormality."  
>" It is an abnormality! That boy is a FREAK OF NATURE!"<br>Kisuke now curled himself in a ball at the corner of the room.  
>" you don't have to yell..."<br>" It's been a year and some since they have seen each other How do you think she would react to him having his powers back. What she least expected was him surprised seeing her in a gigai. Now when she comes back she gets the mental shocker that he can see her in shinigami form. How do you think she feels!"?  
>" I expected her to take it like you did."<br>" Ikkaku ,yes. Yumichika ,yes. Rangiku ,yes. Heck even captain commander Yamamoto and Byakuya would've taken it better than her!"  
>" I guess you have a point."<br>" I not only have a point! I have a freaking theory!"  
>"...Would you please stop yelling you idiot." Rukia said<br>" oh look what you did Renji you woke her up."  
>" It's not my fault someone had to teach you a lesso-"<br>Renji got interrupted when he heard a familiar voice come from afar. He stood in shock.  
>" Hey, is someone here! HEY!"<br>" Damn, what is Ichigo doing here?"  
>" I told you not to let him follow you."<br>" It wasn't my fault! He must have followed me when I left."  
>" In other words...It's your fault."<br>"...Ichigo?"  
>Rukia intervened.<br>" ahhh no that's not him...It's your mind playing tricks on you."  
>"...not again..."<br>" Again?"  
>Renji and Urahara said in unison.<br>" Hey Urahara, Renji where are you?"  
>Ichigo yelled through the surprisingly empty store.<br>" Damn Urahara he's getting close."  
>" I know. I know...Let me think."<br>Urahara was deep in thought when Rukia started to get up from her futon. She walked all the way to Renji. She seemed awake.  
>" Hey Renji. What happened? How did I faint?"<br>Renji was surprised. He waved his hands in front of her face.  
>" Nothing is happening...this is all a dream...go back to sleep."<br>Urahara gave Renji thumbs up from behind Rukia. In return for such idiot behavior Rukia hit Renji on the back of the head.  
>" IDIOT! I' am not asleep! I know perfectly well what's going on."<br>Oh, you can bet your peanut butter cookies that she was awake.  
>" Hey Urahara! Where are you?"<br>Ichigo now started to open doors from the many rooms that make up the Urahara shop.  
>" Damn Urahara he's getting close."<br>" That's Ichigo. Why are we hiding from him?"  
>" Because he doesn't know you're here yet"<br>" well, why don't I just go and say-"  
>*SMACK!*<br>"thanks, Tessai."  
>"No problem boss."<br>Tessai had hit Rukia on the back of the head with a pan. Danm, looked like it hurt.  
>Renji just sweat dropped.<br>" Nice thinking?"  
>" Why thank you I do my best. Now go fix the problem outside while I hide her body."<br>" okay."  
>Renji slid the door open and found Ichigo right outside of the room. Urahara had great timing.<br>" ah so there you are Renji."  
>" Yeah so why don't we leave now?"<br>" no, I was calling for you guys and none of you answered. Where were you?"  
>" Damn, you sound like my wife or something. Does it really matter? Urahara was just fixing the stupid phone watch and was deeply concentrated in it. The dang ear piece doesn't work."<br>" oh really... AND DONT SAY THAT I SOUND LIKE AWIFE TO YOU! THAT'S JUST DISTERVING!"  
>That earned Renji a punch to the stomach.<br>" ow you even hit like a girl"  
>Last words Renji said before he went down. Next thing Ichigo knew Urahara was coming out form the room.<br>" oh Ichigo."  
>" Hey Urahara is something wrong?"<br>" No..."  
>" Well what was Renji doing here?"<br>" What did Renji tell you he was doing here?"  
>" UHH he said something about fixing the phone watch and that the ear piece doesn't work that you where deeply concentrated in It."<br>" ha he feel for it" Urahara thought as he hid a smirk behind his fan.  
>" Well that was exactly what Renji was doing here. I was fixing his phone watch."<br>" hmm okay...and why in that room?"  
>" This room is the same as any other room. I just prefer it better."<br>" why?"  
>" It's bigger than the other rooms."<br>" But I thought you said they were all the same."  
>"...yes but this room is at least one foot bigger than the rest."<br>Ichigo sweat dropped and regretted asking anything at all.  
>" Okay so you wouldn't mind if I take a look?"<br>" What of course not"  
>Urahara moved out of the way dragging Renji along with him to another room.<br>" When you're done please feel free to let yourself out. I have a lot of work to do."  
>" uhhh sure."<br>Ichigo opened the door to the room. No one or nothing was in it. He looked around for anything suspicious. He found nothing but, somehow he knew that something was there. He was missing something and that something was in that room. He looked at the futon that was located on the floor. He smiled. It looked to be about the same size as his closet. It reminded him of Rukia when she would sleep in there. For some reason his stare directed to the closet at the back of the room. He walked slowly towards it almost afraid to go near it. He reached and laied his hand on the door. He closed his eyes a small smile appeared at his lips. He was hesitant but, he put his hand on the handle. When he was about to open it Ururu comes through the door.  
>" tea?"<br>Ichigo jumps backwards. He didn't get the chance to open the closet.  
>" ahhh you scared me!"<br>" sorry I thought Renji and-"  
>" yeah yeah Renji and Urahara are in the other room."<br>Ichigo gets up. Urahara and Renji appear in front of him.  
>" WHAT THE HELL!"<br>" sorry Ichigo for Ururu's interference."  
>" nah, don't worry about it Urahara. I was just leaving."<br>With one last glance at the closet Ichigo walks out of the room. When they were sure he had left they all finally let out a sigh of relief.  
>" I thought he would never leave. Hey, Urahara."<br>" yeah?"  
>" Where did you put Rukia?"<br>" Oh well remember when I said I liked this room because it was at least one foot bigger."  
>" yeah?"<br>" well that closet adds one foot to this room"  
>" WHAT?"<br>" don't worry about it she can breathe."  
>Urahara goes to the back of the room and opens the door to the closet. Out comes Rukia face palming to the floor. That looked like it hurt more than the pan. Renji just sweat dropped and ran to his friend. Picking her up and putting her on the futon.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo was now in his room laying on his bed.<br>" I guess Renji and Urahara are up to nothing sneaky. But that closet just seemed odd to me. Like if I needed to open it to reveal a big secret. Like if something was waiting for me."  
>"ICHIGO! DINNER IS READY!"<br>Yuzu screamed from the kitchen.  
>" Maybe I was just hungry?"<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo continued his day like any other ordinary human being. You know besides the occasional hollow here and there. He missed this he really did. He was glad Zangetsu was by his side but, he still felt like something was missing.<p>

Meanwhile, Rukia was still laying unconscious in the Urahara shop.  
>" Tessai, I think you hit her too hard."- Urahara suggested.<br>" No, I think I was the face palm to the floor"- Renji said.  
>" Well let's give her a couple of more hours." Tessai put it.<br>" hmm hey why does my head hurt?" - Rukia said.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunasun- so that was it guys. I really want to thank <span>Winly Elric<span> and xJ11Cx for adding this story to their alerts. I also want to thank the first person to comment/review on this lynis freee. THANK YOU SO MUCH. Please forgive any bad spelling. You see I can only do this during the night like at 3a.m and such. Which you could say is the early morning but, whatever. So considering the fact that I am more asleep than awake PLEASE FORGIVE ME. THANK YOU!**  
><strong>Ichigo- I CANT BELIEVE YOU BROUGHT <em>THIS<em> UP AGAIN!**  
><strong>Lunasun- What tensa Zangetsu and Rukia?<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- yeah.<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- I thought they were sad moments.<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- and that's why they're important to the story.<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- uh yeah so shut your mouth or ill definitely use Hichigo instead of you.<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- like if you could control his actions.<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- I can if I promise him your body.<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo-...<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- so, you're going to cooperate or what.<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo-...fine...<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- So guys if you're reading this yeah then you know the next chapter is the 'Ichigo and Rukia encounter' I still don't have a tittle for it so? I am stuck. I am currently working on it and I don't know if you guys want it early or you know 1 or 2 days late. So tell me in your reviews! Also PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW'S IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY!<strong>


	4. The Flower Petal

**Lunasun- so we made it.**  
><strong>Ichigo- to what<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- well you know what<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- I don't really give a-<strong>  
><strong>Rukia- yeah what are we doing today?<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- hehe they don't know anything. You the reader you know what I am talking about right. If you do please have fun reading this.<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- yeah whatever. Lunasun does not own BLEACH but she wishes she could own me.<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- do not.<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- don't lie.<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- I wish to own Ulqiorra not you!<strong>  
><strong>Ulqiorra- what?<br>Chapter 4: The Flower Petal**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Flower Petal<p>

Rukia was slowly waking up. When she fully opened her eyes she encountered three faces upon her. Almost close to touching her face.  
>" AHHHHHH!"<br>The three men had jumped back at the horrifying scream.  
>"what the hell were you three doing?"<br>"well we were obviously taking care of you. Not that you appreciate it or anything."  
>Urahara said while fixing his hat.<br>"Hmp let me think... By suffocating me! Yeah I really appreciate it!"  
>Rukia said sarcastically.<br>"oh come on Rukia we were just trying to help."  
>"Nice helping tattoo face. My face feels all sticky and warm? Were you guys breathing on me?"<br>"what did you just call me you little runt!"  
>Renji retorted a not so useful comeback to his situation. For saying such Rukia hit him in the...well you know where. I doubt he'll be able to have children after that.<br>"being little has it's privileges now doesn't it Renji."  
>Renji was on his knees. Crying silently in pain.<br>"I believe the stickiness and the warmth is my fault. I apologize."  
>Rukia was taken aback by such kindness coming from the third man. Which was Tessai. He didn't say anything stupid like the other two. So she saw no point in getting even by using sarcasm or punching. Not that the punching would help in any way. So she took Tessais apology gladly.<br>"No that's okay but, why were you breathing on me?"  
>"I figured that while giving heat to a person it helps them wake up faster. I was doing it until Renji and the boss came in. They decide to help on their own."<br>"kiss...ass."  
>You could hear Renji muster out those two words in agony and pain.<br>"I understand. Thank you."  
>Tessai then walked out of the room. Leaving a sentimental hurt Urahara and a physical hurt Renji behind.<br>"Well now that you're done destroying my feelings would you like for me to explain what you fainted for."  
>Rukia had her head down like if in shame.<br>"No, you don't have to. I...I remember why."  
>Her voice also sounded like if in shame. Renji at that point was up worried by the tone of voice coming from his friend.<br>"but do you want me to explain what the machine you saw was?"  
>"...yes..."<br>Renji just stared at his friend while Urahara started his speech.  
>"Well it's a device I built to help me track his spiritual pressure. It should be able to tell me when it's at it's highest peek and when it's at it's lowest. Like now for instance."<br>Urahara showed her the device with the two needles moving up and down. The lines it drew weren't so pointy so that must mean it is at its lowest level. The machine kept beeping. This also bothered Rukia.  
>"okay I understand. Now would you explain why it's beeping like crazy."<br>"Ah that of course I forgot. I concluded that his heart is connected to his spiritual pressure. So in any moment his spiritual pressure goes up his heart rate will go up too. That means that in any case his in danger,nervous,agitated or something of the sort his heart rate will go up and so will his spiritual pressure."  
>"okay excuse me but I got to go."<br>Renji stopped his friend while Urahara moved out of the way towards the closet.  
>"wow wait Rukia where do you think you're going. You just woke up go back to sleep."<br>Renji extended his arm in front of her slamming his palm on the wall blocking her path. Rukia looked sideways to step towards her friend and looked at him right in the eyes.  
>"Look Renji I don't need your say in this nevertheless your opinion. As the situation goes I do believe I never asked for it. I am going to see Ichigo and I don't care if I am in a weak state while doing it. So if you would please step out of my way."<br>Renji widened his eyes in surprise and removed his hand from the wall. Once that happened Rukia with her determined cold look continued to walk out of the room.  
><em>"Man that's one of the first times she has ever talked to me like that. I guess she is determined to do this. Those eyes with that cold harsh tone She almost sounded like...like Byakuya. I guess being around him for a long time she picked up a few things. Over the last 17 months you've grown cold Rukia. You thought I hadn't noticed. You were wrong. I noticed how you shoved everyone away at times even me. I think this situation will change that. NO! I know this situation will change that. It all depends on you orange head, help her. Help heal her crystal covered heart warm up to what it once was. Don't let her fall into the pool of despair. Don't let her be like Byakuya. That can't happen."<em>  
>As Renji was thinking to himself Urahara took out a box from the top shelve of the closet. He threw it at Renji hitting him square on the face.<br>"What the hell!"  
>"ha ha sorry you just seemed to concentrated for me to disturb on my own. So I acquired some help."<br>Renji picked up the box from the floor.  
>"yeah from a stupid box!... What is it anyways?"<br>He took it in his hands and started twisting and turning it. It was a small rectangular box. It was purple with pink sakura petals falling down. Then it had a small sky blue ribbon tied around it.  
>"It's for Rukia."<br>Urahara told him.  
>"what is it?"<br>"Just a little welcoming present."  
>"Well I suggest you go give it to her before she leaves."<br>He threw it back at Urahara. He had trouble balancing it on his hands.  
>"Don't you want to know what it is?"<br>"Curiosity isn't my thing."  
>"Yeah only when it doesn't involve you."<br>"just shut up and go give it to her will you!"  
>"Okay but I am leaving you to think."<br>"Think about what?"  
>"How you're going to follow Rukia and film her and Ichigo's encounter."<br>"...I almost forgot.."  
>"We'll help you follow them."<br>"Why not just tell them?"  
>"Do you really think they want you to be right next to them when they finally see each other. And I don't think Ichigo is camera friendly."<br>"You have a point. Fine go give her your little gift while I think."  
>"Jinta! Ururu! Tessai!"<br>The three just mentioned appeared instantly.  
>"Help Renji here come up with a plan to follow Rukia and help him with three cameras. Tessai I leave you in charge of creating some special effects."<br>" yes boss right away."  
>"okay now...BREAK!"<br>Just like that Jinta and Ururu left to bring Renji three cameras. One for each. Tessai left to another room. Urahara walked outside to catch Rukia on the brink of leaving. With the little present in hand.  
>"! Wait!"<br>Rukia turned around to find the shady scientist in toe.  
>"what?"<br>"here you go."  
>Urahara handed her the delicate box. She was hesitant to take it. "what is it?"<br>"Open it. It's a welcome back present. It's from all of us here in the Urahara shop for being a loyal customer since the first time you arrived here in Karakura."  
>"uhh okay..."<br>She opened the box carefully. Inside was a wristwatch. It looked the same as Renjis only different style. It was a purple leather strap wristwatch it had a round case. The numbers in the  
>Dial were those like a digital clock. The numbers where color pink. Which popped out courtesy of the white background. Right on the corner was a screen and on top of the metal ring that connected the crystal with the dial was a small camera. On each strap of the watch were chappy heads going all the way down. Rukia took the watch out of the box and examined it carefully. She was mystified. She caressed the round case of the watch. Her finger slipped and touched the back plate she felt something odd about it. It wasn't a smooth surface. It felt like if there were cresses. She turned it around. There on the black back plate was a white moon on that moon was a black butterfly next to it engraved in shining silver letters it read "The rain drags black sun down but,"<br>She picked her head up to meet Uraharas eyes.  
>"but what?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Engraved here in the back plate it says "the rain drags black sun down but," and Thats were it ends. Where's the rest of it."<br>"Oh that...feel free to figure that out on your own."  
>"with your schemes and out of this world mind I have a feeling that I am never going to figure it out. Well thank you Urahara I really, really appreciated it."<br>"You're welcome. Now, now make sure to stop on by the Urahara shop for more of my merchandise. My first loyal customer."  
>"I just knew something had to come out of this <em>present<em> of yours."  
>Resisting the urge to hug the shop keeper Rukia took one last look at the back plate. Wrapped the watch around her wrist and flashed stepped away.<br>"Don't worry you'll soon figure out the rest of that sentence."  
>Out from his robes he took out another box. That one was a black leather box with red stitching around it. Tying it all up was a orange ribbon.<br>"Right, Ichigo."  
>With those last words said into the wind Urahara stepped back inside the shop.<p>

* * *

><p>"bye."<br>Ichigo said while heading out of the door.  
>"Wait! Where are you going brother?"<br>Ichigo popped his head back inside the house to answer Yuzu's question.  
>"For a walk. I am sure I won't take Long."<br>"Well here take this."  
>Yuzu walked towards ichigo. In her hand it seemed she had a picnic basket.<br>"What do I need that for?"  
>"In case you get hungry."<br>"No, Yuzu don't worry about it. I'll be fine plus I already ate."  
>"You sure."<br>"Yeah why don't you and Karin go have a picnic...without dad."  
>"Hmmm sounds like a good idea and I think Karin needs a break from all her soccer practices."<br>"...and dad remember."  
>Ichigo said while this time actually leaving the house behind. Just like that he started his stroll to his usual place. Which was on the riverbank next to the bridge during sunset.<br>It was the place he always went to after school. Even though for the past seventeen months he had been going alone. Well he always used to go alone only for one or two years he had someone by his side. He had grown accustomed at having that someone at his side during those years. He reprehended himself for growing such connection that he knew would've eventually end. But occasionally he found himself staring into the sunset trying to remember those years that were far left behind. Trying to reach those memories that were slowly fading away.  
>"it's useless."<br>Ichigo was laying on the grass at the side of the riverbank. Both his hands behind his head and legs stretched out looking at the clouds up above. Watching the pure blue sky start to get tainted in a light shade of orange.

* * *

><p>Rukia was standing on top of A light post looking at the view in front of her.<br>"your spiritual pressure might be small but it's enough for me to find you."  
>Rukia then took a deep breath and closed here eyes as if to be getting the feel of the area. She jumped off the light post towards the riverbank.<p>

Rukia looked straight ahead still in mid air. But even though the wind made her squint her eyes she saw him. That familiar vibrant orange hair. She landed but she was on the opposite side of the riverbank. The gentle, calm river was the only thing standing in her way. She looked at him. He looked so peaceful. She remembered when they used to come here together. He used to do the same thing but, around this time he would sit up. He would sit up and watch the sun actually set behind the buildings and the sky turn midnight blue. She would usually be standing on the sidewalk but, also be staring at the sunset. Memories she was so fond of started to appear in her head. She turned around and saw the sun sink down.  
>"it's time for you to sit up, Ichigo."<br>She turned forward again. Ichigo started to move.

Ichigo just let the wind softly cares his face. He opened his eyes and saw the sky above was more orange than before. He was slowly sitting up. The rays of the sun blinded him for a few seconds. When it all cleared away he saw a figure in the distance. A small figure wearing black that resembled to much too...  
><em>"Rukia!"<em> Ichigo thought.  
>His eyes widened in shock.<br>_"but it can't be. Renji told me that...no. This is just...no."_  
>He just couldn't believe his eyes or he didn't want to believe.<br>But there she was clear as day. Her shinigami robes and hair moving sideways with the wind.  
>Ichigo suppressed his state of shock to seem cool and collective like if she wasn't even there.<br>_"What is she doing here anyway? She left! Her decision was not to return! And that's how it should stay!"_  
>Now he battled within himself. That internal battle that he couldn't seem to win. He didn't think he would have to face it so soon but there she was. The cause of his battle.<br>_"but, she did return after all. We can't..._I_ cant just shove her away."_  
>And the battle soon turns to war.<br>_"my gut says to go to her but, my legs won't move and my arms won't wave. Half of my body says yes the other says no. This feeling in my stomach it's back. It's the same feeling I get during my dreams but, it's stronger. Is it because she's almost to my reach. Is it because I know this time she won't disappear from view. I have to ignore my gut and trust me head. She isn't there."_  
>Clearly the war is over but, the battle continues.<br>_"I have very little spiritual pressure. I doubt she nows my powers returned. For all I know she's just smiling at a...powerless ichigo."_

* * *

><p>Rukia meanwhile saw straight trough his game.<br>_"Is he pretending he cant see me!"_  
>She had practically been standing there since he sat up and he didn't even flinch at her appearance.<br>_"He's being such a...such a jerk!"_  
>Rukia felt like if he was just starring right through her. This bothered her deeply.<br>_"Two, Ichigo can play that game. Fine ill follow your rules. Don't worry."_  
>As she was about to flash step to his side something stopped her.<br>_"I can't move."_  
>Or she won't move.<br>_"My legs and arms say to go. To move but, my brain won't respond. This feeling. It's in my stomach. Its the same feeling I feel during my dreams. What is this feeling? It seems familiar. It should go away now, right? I can talk to him again. I can fight by him again. I shouldn't have this feeling anymore. Is it because I am this close to him? Am I always going to get like this when I am close? That can't happen! If this feeling won't go away then I'll make it!"_  
>Rukia closed her eyes and diverted her stare to something that wasn't Ichigo. It took her some time but her body finally cooperated with her brain. Little did she know the feeling she denies so much to recognize is going to get stronger.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo still just looked forward. As if she didn't exist. Ignore all movements, words and gestures. These are the rules of his game. He still noticed her short hair and gloves that were similar to Byakuya. This bothered him.<br>_"I didn't expect you to change much but, then again everyone did. Do you really have to wear those gloves! I mean I know your Byakuyas sister already! I don't need some damn pair of gloves to prove it to me! Your hair is shorter. Your past look wasn't that bad. You look...good."_  
>It took some time for Ichigo to process what he just thought.<br>...Processing...  
>...Processing...<br>...Comprehension!  
><em>"Wait! Hold up! What!"<em>  
>Right that instant Rukia dissapeared from his view. He decided to leave that little incident behind. He looked for her with out moving his head of course. He didn't want to lift any suspicion.<br>_"Did she leave!"_

* * *

><p>Rukia was literally in mid air looking down towards Ichigo.<br>_"Is it games you want to play! Then games we shall play you jerk!"_  
>She crossed her arms over her chest and a sinister smile appeared at her lips. She flash stepped down. Landing only a few feet away from him. She then stepped behind him. Just like old times. She was looking down at his spiky orange hair.<br>_"Still denying my presence? You stubborn fool! I will make you pay!"_  
>Feed lies, make him feel bad and budge. These are the rules of her game. She rolled the dice. Let the games begin.<p>

"...I knew it you still can't see me.."  
>First came the gentle, calm voice. That somehow contained some sadness.<br>"...I might as well tell you even though you cant hear me. Since that's why I wanted to come here in the first place. I wanted to have your approval and blessing..."  
>She rolled a nine.<p>

Ichigo just sat there. It was his turn to role. Still looking into the sunset. Meanwhile still listening to Rukias words. For the first part he was fine then came the part that intrigued him the most.  
><em>"Did she really just come to tell me something? Approval? Blessing? why would she want my approval? Their is only one thing you need a blessing for...She can't be getting-"<em>  
>Sadly he rolled a five.<p>

Rukia had the dice in hand. The dice rolled.  
>"Married. After all I am the Kuchiki princess. The family heir. I had come with hopes that you could see me. I guess not. I wanted the blessing from the person who saved my life more than once. From that someone who is very dear to me. From that someone who changed my view of the world I once knew. I wanted that blessing from you, Ichigo."<br>Her voice had changed to a calm depressing one. Like if all hope was lost. She rolled a nine.

Ichigo on the other hand sort of felt bad for not confronting her face to face. The dice was his.  
><em>"As hell I would give you my blessing! I can't believe that bastard Byakuya is marrying you off to some probable jerk!"<em>  
>Five must have been his lucky number.<p>

It was Rukia's turn on the dice. She rolled.  
>"I had wanted your approval on this man. I see now that that is not possible."<br>She then stepped in front of him. Then she sat crossed legged and started playing with the grass below.  
>"At least nod. Please, Ichigo! I would take that compared to nothing any day. That's why they let me come here in the first place. I told brother that I wouldn't get married without your approval and blessing."<br>She raised her head to meet his eyes. She rolled an eight.

Ichigo could not believe his eyes. She was actually sitting in front of him. He rolled the dice.  
><em>"Is she really planning on going forward with the wedding? I can't let that happen. I have to stop pretending. She needs my help. I can see it in her eyes. No, don't! Don't trust your gut! Listen to tour head! Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe you can forget all about her now."<em>  
>A four he rolled.<p>

The dice was hers.  
>"I had also come to give my last goodbye."<br>Rukia then grabbed a flower from below and started taking the petals off.  
>"You know Ichigo we are like petals on a flower..."<br>She grabbed another white flower and brought it up to his face. He of course ignored it and just looked forward.  
>"We are beautiful like the petal but some people take care too much of the petal. They are careful not to destroy it's purity and good nature. They take too much care of it that soon the whole flower rots away..."<br>Rukia caresses the flower petals gently and softly. Then all the petals simultaneously all fell to the ground at once. Rukia grabbed another flower she started to take off the petals one by one collecting them in her hand.  
>"Others cherish our beauty in a different way. Sure they might rip the petals off the flower but then..."<br>She grabbed all the petals and closed her hand and eyes. She then raised her hand to her eyes and opened it carefully. The gentle breeze took the petals away from her hand.  
>"They set them free to the air. To be where they want to be and be who they want to be with..."<br>She then put her head down and placed her hand on her chest.  
>"I want to be the petal that flys away. Not the flower that rots away."<br>She picked her head up and meet his eyes. Right then and there a single purple flower petal flew between them. They both turned their heads sideways to see the petal fly off. The dice rolled a nine.

With dice in hand he rolled.  
><em>"Does she really think like that? I had no idea. That's it she needs my help. I have to stop pretending."<em>  
>Right when he was going to get up Rukia beat him to it. He followed next. His movements did not lift any suspicion. They were both standing facing each other. The dice stopped a four appeared.<p>

Rukia was getting ready to deliver her finishing blow. With dice in hand she rolled. Rukia stood up and looked in Ichigos eyes. The sunset still behind her.  
>"Ichigo I am the petal that rots away down there."<br>She pointed down to a patch of white flowers with only one purple flower between them all. She stepped closer to him. She raised her right hand to touch his cheek.  
>"I am sorry, Ichigo. I promise I will never forget."<br>She then brought her face close to his.  
>"And I would like to think you won't either."<br>As quickly as she could she retreated her hand. When she passed next to him she whispered.  
>"Goodbye, Ichigo."<br>And stepped behind him.

Ichigo was in shock for the events that just occurred. But as they always say expect the unexpected.

Rukia came running back and kicked him on his back. Which sent him flying forward. She rolled a nine and crossed the finish line. Game over.  
>"AS IF I'LL LET YOU FORGET YOU IDIOT!"<br>Rukia then flash stepped in front of him once more. Arms across her chest.

Ichigo stood up fairly quickly. He had his check in hand. It burned and had some dirt patches on it. He looked back and saw the track his cheek had made on the grass. He then looked forward to Rukia.  
>"WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU? THAT HURT!"<br>"WELL SORRY I THINK YOU DESERVE THAT AND MORE FOR BEING AN IDIOT."  
>"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"<br>"Don't you think I know you have your powers back."  
>This took Ichigo by shock.<br>"How did...did you know?"  
>"Ichigo ,you fool. If I come here the first thing I would ask is about your condition. Nothing more and nothing less."<br>She then turned around to give Ichigo her back and face the sunset.  
>"So you knew all along that I was pretending."<br>Ichigo saw her small form in front of him. He knew she cared but to what extent? This thought lingered on in his head.  
>"What do you think moron! Since I first appeared on the other side of the riverbank. I knew you were pretending. I just followed your game."<br>"Followed my game?"  
>"You pretended to ignore my presence and deny being a shinigami once more. I pretended to be getting married and want your approval and blessing to do it. Nice acting don't you think?"<br>She turned around to face him once more. A sweet smile appeared at her lips.  
>"It's been some time hasn't it, Ichigo."<p>

_"So she was acting... I wonder if everything she did was part of it? Maybe some of it was real?"_  
>Ichigo then was brought back from his train of thought to look at her eyes. He couldn't say anything all he could do was smile back and look at her appearance. Her robes were swaying back and forth with the wind. So was her hair. The sunset behind her gave her outline a beautiful glow.<br>"Yeah, Something like that."

Rukia just stared at Ichigo's appearance. The rays of light that were peeking from behind her caught on to him. It gave his orange hair a nicer color. The breeze that blew by made his hair sway with the rhythm of it. He gave her his unique smile. Similar to the one he gave her back many years ago at sokyoku hill. The day he saved her from execution. Silence was the only language spoken but, it was enough to say everything.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Urahara, Renji, Jinta, Ururu and Tessai where hiding by some bushes.<br>"And...cut!" Urahara said.  
>"We caught everything but what about the audio. We're too far away to catch that."<br>"Oh don't worry about it Renji. The main thing those phone watches have is a recorder."  
>"Oh yeah then think about this. How are you going to get the recording? You can't just ask for the watch back."<br>All of them were walking out of the bushes.  
>"I am not dumb Renji. Not as I appear to be. Everything they record ends up back at the shop. Come on let's go add the voice to this movie. I believe it's going to be great. Let me compliment you Tessai on the outstanding effects."<br>"Thank you boss but, I haven't done anything."  
>"you mean..."<br>"Yes, all the winds, the light and the flower petals were all to favor."  
>That said they all turned around to see Rukia and Ichigo still starring at each other. The sun was almost completely sunk down. Some stars could be seen above. The beautiful white full moon also appeared. It was that time of day that the moon rejoiced with the sun. As if they were meant to be like that. In a state of ever lasting peace and tranquility.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lunasun- Uhh umm hi Ulqiorra<strong>  
><strong>Ulqiorra- I don't have time for foolish hellos or goodbyes.<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- well sorry then grumpy.. Go lay over there with Aizen and the rest of the lazy-asses<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- You heard her!<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- No fighting!<strong>  
><strong>*Ulqiorra walks away quietly*<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- Why do you want him again?<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- The fans just live him. His calm cool attitude and cold appearance. His hurt and tortured soul. That eventually ended up giving him a heart. I really don't want him... Everyone adores you... Your the protagonist... Are you... Jealous? That someone might steel the spot light form you?<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo-.. Ts..Ts...Ts as if!<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun and Rukia- Sssuurrree<strong>  
><strong>Lunasun- Click the review button or Ulqiorra will get you! Then again you probably want that don't you?<strong>

* * *

><p>I would like to take this time to remember those lost in 911. Let them know that we will never forget.<p>

* * *

><p>I would also like to promote 2 more stories iam working on which are Soccer Punch and Soulmate. Their summeries will be posted up in the next chapter of Fate Due Us Part or i might just publish them. So keep a look out. Thank you for reading.<p> 


	5. True Strenght

**Lunasun- I only did a summary for SoulMate. Soccer Punch.. Won't happen. SoulMate is already on fanfiction and far along in the story. Please, read the summary and enjoy your reading. I know I took long but, I've been busy. Sorry for that.**

**Soulmate- When Ichigo has some weird "Attacks" Rukia decides to help find the problem. The problem being...a girl? In America? That has Ichigos powers? Zangetsu? And the hollow mask? Ichigo and Rukia both decide to stay with the girl. They live with her, eat with her and go to school with her. Will the girls manner of living and problems teach something to Rukia and Ichigo about themselves? And what will they do about their new found threat? The new king of Hueco Mundo. That only wants one thing... The girl.**

**Ichigo- done reading the summary? Great on with the story then!**

**LunaSun- Ichigo no wait!**

**Ichigo- To late here we GOOooo!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo heard the door bell ring. He begrudgingly got up to answear it. In came Renji with a camera in hand.<p>

"What the fuck dude. You tell everybody to meet up at my place... AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY!"  
>Ichigo yelled in Renji's face.<p>

"First off Ichigo... Don't spit."  
>Renji pushed Ichigo out of the way. When he walked into the living room he found Rukia, Orihime, Uruyu and Chad sitting on the couch.<p>

"I see everybody is here!"  
>He said as he left the camera on the coffee table and sat on the floor. Their was no more room for him. He then brought out a dry erase board and handed each of them a marker. He then drew on the board 'Ideas'.<p>

"Ideas for what?"  
>Said Ichigo as he walked in. Renji handed him the orange marker.<p>

"Becasue... We ladies and gentlman are going to make a movie."  
>Immediately Rukia's eyes sparkled with anticipation. Uruyu saw this as a chance to create great costumes for everyone. Orihime yelled in excitement. Chad was... Well ... Chad. Ichigo got up from the floor and threw his marker at Renji's face.<p>

"No!"  
>Was all he said.<p>

"Ichigo but-"  
>Rukia began.<p>

"No Rukia. A no means a No."  
>Ichigo interrupted her.<p>

"Look, you guys can create one if you like. Just don't bring me into this."  
>Ichigo then left the living room and went up the stairs.<p>

Everything was quiet for a few moments. Everybody was surprised by Ichigo's fit. Renji didn't release his anger at the boy for he had caught on Rukia's look. The look of sadness. He exhaled and picked up Ichigo's marker from the floor. Uruyu saw Rukia's face. He knew something was going on here he didn't know about but, he'll leave the suspicions for later. For now it's time to fix this. He got up and went up the stairs.

He was about to knock on Ichigo's door. Then he though  
><em>"What the heck. Me knock? Never! This is Ichigo we're talking about."<em>

He opened the door like it was his own room; Without a care. Ichigo was laying on his bed. Throwing a ball up, catching it in his hands and he repeated the action.

"What do you want?"  
>Said Ichigo as he caught on who had entered his room.<p>

"Why don't you want to participate in this activity, Ichigo?"  
>Uruyu asked.<p>

"I just don't don't want to."

"Ahh so you don't know how to act."  
>Uruyu usually got him into things by challenging him. This was one of his methods.<p>

"What? I know how to act!"

"Then?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to."

"Look, Ichigo I know people have been avoiding asking this question to you but... How do you feel of Rukia coming back."

Ichigo ,hearing those words come out of Uruyu's lips, stopped playing with the ball and sat up on the bed.

"What is that suppose to mean."

"Face it Ichigo. I notice it. Chad notices it. I am not sure Orihime notices it but, it's there."

"What is!"

"A change! You think we don't notice. Are you psychotic or something."

Ichigo kept quiet.

"Ichigo, Rukia is down there... With an expression I have only seen once."

Ichigo waiting for his words to come and crash with his heart and soul.

"That same expression when she was... She was disappearing before you."

Ichigo shot his head up. The expression. That look of sadness and gratitude. Those eyes that he had missed for so long now were back. He isn't about to make those eyes turn into that look again.

"Didn't you ever think Ichigo on... Why they... _She _came back."

Uruyu then opened the door to Ichigo's room and left. Left a thinking Ichigo. He then looked up to his closet. He slowly moved towards it. He slides the door open to reveal the inside of his closet little by little. Also little by little revealing the drawings Rukia had taped up in their and he never took them down. They were memories. Memories that got him throughout his days all those seventeen months.

He smiled similar to the one he gave her when they parted. When she was dissapearing before his very eyes. Now she was back. He will not let that look of her's be posted on her face again. He doesn't want to see that look; not ever again.

He left his room.

* * *

><p>Everyone down stairs heard footsteps coming from the up stairs. They awaiting for the Orange haired teen to appear. Ichigo took a deep breath and took the last two steps to meet everyone.<p>

"Ichigo?"  
>Said Orihime.<p>

Rukia brought her head up in a flash. The long haired girl was right. Rukia looked at him he did the same.

"Fine, Renji. Lets get this thing started."  
>Ichigo grasped his orange marker from Renji's hand and sat on the floor. When he entered the room he noticed that Rukia ,at the moment of seeing him, didn't wore that look anymore. He was satisfied with himself.<p>

"Okay guys! Give me IDEAS anything at all."  
>Renji said as everybody had their thinking face on.<p>

"Uh I know I know!"  
>Screamed Orihime. Everybody stared at her.<br>"How about a Romeo and Juliet Movie."

Everybody then wore a look of shock.  
>"Ah. I know I like shakesphere Orihime but, I am not sure about that. I mean who would be Romeo... Who would be juliet?"<p>

Renji smacked Ichigo on the back of the head.  
>"Romeo can be you! And Juliet can be..."<p>

Renji then looked at both Rukia and Orihime. Orihime had eyes of anticipation and Rukia was sipping out from her juice box.

"Rukia of course!"

Rukia looked up and Ichigo fell backwards.

"What?"  
>Yelled Ichigo.<br>"Renji do you even know what Romeo and Juliet is about!"

Renji shook his head.  
>"Well who do you prefer to be Juliet."<p>

Ichigo looked at the both girls again. He rolled his eyes.

"We are not going to do Romeo and Juliet and that's final!"  
>Ichigo sat back up straight.<p>

"Fine then."  
>Renji crossed the name 'Rome &amp; Juliet' from the board.<br>"Anybody else have any brilliant ideas."

"Look Renji... Why don't we make this like a documentary. This is about making a movie of ourselves ,right? Why not just have you follow us around and doing what we always do. Which is have fun. Our hollow fights and such. Then when you have a solid plot you can create the ending."  
>Said Uruyu.<p>

Everybody had suspicious looks. Stares going around the room.

"Well I like it. I can make a great ending."  
>Said Renji.<p>

Everybody nodded their heads.  
>"So it's settled! It's a documentary!"<br>Renji wrote it on the board and put a check mark next to it.

Rukia's pager suddenly went off.

"And the shooting begins!"  
>Said Renji as he grabbed the camera of the table.<p>

"Ichigo!"  
>She said instinctively but then she remembered about his powers. She should've heard Urahara's full explanation. She doesn't know if he's ready. If his spiritual pressure is stable. If and when he transforms into Shinigami... Will be the last.<p>

Ichigo just nodded and ran trough the front door. Rukia ran up stairs and directly to Ichigo's room. She took out the green pill that contained Chappy and swallowed. She opened the window of his room and directed to Chappy to stay in Ichigo's room.

"Rukia!"  
>Screamed Ichigo from outside.<p>

Rukia turned to him took out her glove and jumped off the window towards him. When her hand met his chest Ichigo's body was dropped on the floor. And Shinigami Ichigo was staining tall and proud. His hand on Zangetsu and searching the radius for the hollows spiritual pressure.

Rukia looked up and smiled. Her eyes staring up at the man she has so much trust in. The man she once and still is trying to protect. The man she believes in.

Rukia revealed she had Kon in her hand and popped the pill inside Ichigo. Kom stood up and as always hugged Rukia and Rukia kicked him back. Without looking at Kon she pointed at him with a desicion and rule giving finger saying...

"Kon, Take care of his body and for gods sake please dont get in trouble."

Kon looked at Rukia and her eyes. Those purple eyes locked on the back of that orange head.

"He really must feel lucky..."  
>Said Kon as he watched Ichigo move on forward towards the hollow and Rukia following him. Just then he saw Renji and Uruyu run from inside Ichigo's house with cameras propped in their shoulders.<p>

"Got that!"  
>Screamed Renji to the bushes.<p>

Chad slowly arose from behind the bushes giving Renji a thumbs up.

"Well then let's follow!"  
>And so they did. All three ran behind Ichigo and Rukia.<p>

Kon was extremely confused. He just got back up and walked inside the house.

* * *

><p>The area the hollow had appeared in was changing rapidly. Meaning the hollow was changing locations or more are appearing. Most importantly they seem to be getting stronger and stronger.<p>

"We should split up."  
>Said Rukia to Ichigo as they saw the damage the hollow had already done.<p>

He just nodded. Meanwhile the camera crew separated. Renji and Chad went off with Ichigo. Uruyu went with Rukia. It took time to find one of the hollows but to Rukia's surprise it was the strongest she would had ever encountered.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki."  
>She releases her sword and it was all caught on tape.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo got rid off all the other hollows. He can't do Bankai. He still can't. But thats not going to stop him from this. By his fifth hollow he figured he hasn't felt Rukia kill any in her side.<p>

Suddenly the earth shook and he fell to the floor gasping for air and holding his chest. Renji continued on filming. Their was nothing he could do but watch. Ichigo put his hand over his face to cover up his snow white eyes and honey brown pupils turn into black despair and dark yellow instinct.

"Not... Now."  
>He thought.<p>

"Not.."

".. Today."

Silence was in his mind but he knew he was listening.

".. With the coming of your power... You have to suffer again, king."  
>And then came the evil twisted laughter.<p>

"Damn you Hichigo! Stop this! Stop it now!"  
>The pain was too much. Now he screamed. He screamed so loud birds got scared away.<p>

"Or what! You need power! I need power! Our early conditions still stand... If you are ever weak.. I will take over.. No matter the pain.. Or the hurt... This body will be MINE!"  
>Hichigo became silent.<p>

Ichigos face cleared and he reached over for Zangetsu. He moved his eyes slowly around the area.

".. Kill ..."  
>His mind said.<p>

"... Protect .."  
>His heart shouted.<p>

Ichigo sat up and ran to the hollow who was getting closer and closer. He slashed it trough the middle. The next the cut in half. The other he cut it's leg and then it's arm finally his head. When he was about to cut the head of another hollow he felt it. He felt it fain but so close. He turned his head to that direction. The hollow saw the chance and cut Ichigo's chest.

Rukia had released her Zanpaktou.

Blood splashed on the dirt. Ichigo fell to the ground but not before a yellow shield appeared around him.

"Orihime."  
>He said.<p>

The hollow hit on the shield and the attack reverted to him. The hollow turned to ash.

Orihime ran to Ichigo and bend over his body.

"Ichigo, your hurt."  
>She said sweetly.<p>

".. Guess I am."  
>He responded with one eye half closed and the puddle of blood growing bigger and bigger.<p>

"Stay still."  
>She said commandingly.<p>

Ichigo looked up and found Renji who was still filming.

"Rukia would only release her sword if the hollow was causing her trouble."  
>He said directly at Renji.<p>

He couldn't see it but Renji was frowning. Ichigo got chills.

* * *

><p>"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren."<br>Rukia's ice ripple encased the hollow. But no matter what she tried it would always break trough it. She had scratches here and there. A bleeding palm and a wound on the side of her stomach.

She knew this hollow was diffrent. It looked familiar. It's mask was abnormal and it's body looked human. But she knew it couldn't be an arrancar. She was positive of that. It was a creature filled with instincts. To kill. To murder. To see and spill blood. A creature of destruction.

It's skin pale white. It wore a type of white gown that went from its neck all the way down to the floor. It's mask looked like a skull with long horns. Sharp, by the looks of it.

She stepped back as the hollow, if you can even call it that, stood their. He picked up his palm directly at Rukia and a small red ball started to form on it. She opened her eyes in shock and the cero was fired. Rukia was shot back against a tree. She slid down as blood covered the tree bark.

Rukia picked up her sword and pointed it at the hollow.

"Tsugi no Mai..."

"H.. Ha.. Hak.. Kuren."

She managed to say weakly. She was loosing blood fast and her strenght was slowly leaving her body. She could hardly pick up her own sword. The hollow cracked trough her ice once more. It moved closer and closer.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was feeling all this. Her attempts. Her failures. Her weakness. Her strength.<p>

_"... I will.."_  
>He screamed in his head.<p>

His fingers digging deep in the dirt he was laid against.

_"I will.."_  
>He repeated the words.<p>

".. Ichigo.."  
>Whispered Orihime sweatly as she saw Ichigo struggle.<p>

His sweat accumulating. His eyes closed In hurt. His breathing rapid and unstable. His spiritual pressure... Growing and growing.

"I will!"  
>He screamed out loud.<p>

Another flock of birds was scared away. His bright blue spiritual pressure that was emerging from his body was turning black with red outlines. It filled Orihime's shield. In the meantime the only thing Renji, Chad and Orihime could hear was Ichigo scream in agony and pain.

Then the sound of shattering.

* * *

><p>Back at the Urahara shop Urahara moved over and stared at Ichigos machine. It was beeping. Beeping and beeping.<p>

"Tessai!"  
>He yelled trough his stores halls.<p>

"Yeah, boss."  
>Came in Tessai.<p>

"Make sure the 1000 foot area vicinity is clear. If this gets out of control.. We'll have to move the fight here. Make sure to prepare yourself to push that 1000 feet close to 100, 50 and possibly... 0."  
>Urahara said typing in coordinates on his computer while Ichigo's machine went crazy.<p>

Tessai swallowed deeply and agreed to Urahara's orders.

* * *

><p>"Gaaah."<p>

Rukia let go of her sword as the creatures horn pierced her stomach. Her blood running down it's mask. It's clothes. It's body.

SLASH

"... Protect."  
>Said Ichigo as the smoked cleared away.<p>

Rukia behind him looking faintly at her savior.

".. Ichigo."  
>She said almost all to herself. Her body wouldn't express it but she was shocked. Shocked for she heard the dangling of a chain and the swift movement of that ever familiar blade.<p>

His black ripped robes swayed with the wind. His hollow mask plastered over his face.

He reached Bankai.

Ichigo stood still as more and more spiritual pressure oozed out of him. Uncontrollable and unstable. The creature who was yelling in a manner of vowels just put together at random. It's right horn was gone. Who's to blame it from yelling. After it calmed it snorted smoke from his nostrils. It put out it's hand and aimed at Ichigo. It gathered energy to fire a cero at him.

He threw a getsuga tenshou at it and diverted it's attack. Orihime then threw her fairies out at Rukia. The yellow shield now covered her. Soon the white skin that came about when Ichigo hollowfied was appearing. A hole in his chest was made and white came frome it. White strands tapped around his chest and started to spread around his body. His screams. Unbearable.

"Nooooo!"  
>Ichigo yelled.<p>

"Noooooooooooooo!"  
>He threw his head back and yelled at the blue sky.<p>

"Iiichhiigooo!"  
>Came a high pitched scream for him.<p>

His honey brown eyes weren't extorted into that horrible instinct yellow. He directed them to the voice. The angel voice. He saw things fast and blurry. First he saw Orihime who had both her hands on her mouth and tears rolling down her cheeks. Then the smoke cleared and his vision became stable. He saw Rukia pounding and pleading against Orihime's shield. He saw as she dug deep that creatures horn from within her and stab it against the shun shun rika. It shattered.

Her nails dug deep in the dirt below. Slowly she arose from the ground. Taking quick and slow steps that seemed and eternity but were made every second. With every step blood dropped from her body. From her wounds. Her openings. Her being. Now Ichigo saw the pain she's going trough. The pain she's resisting, for him. She looked up and her eyes were defeated. She spat blood and stood still for a few seconds.

".. No.. Show it.. I.. Ichigo... Show it.. That you HAVE control.. That you won't become like it.. You're not a monster.. You're human... And you'll stay human..."

Her body collapsed.

Ichigo reacted and as hard as it was moved in time to catch her. Rukia's fragile hand laid upon his mask.

".. Show it.. True.."

Her hand slipped.

".. Strength."

Her eyes closed and the light was gone. Ichigo's eyes were now yellow.

He put her against the floor. Moving his body sounded and looked more like dragging it.

_".. Why did I collapse..?"_  
>He thought.<p>

_"Why did I become unstable?"_  
>At every step he came closer and closer.<p>

_".. Their is a reason I fell off my horse and you became king.. You know how to manipulate it.. You know how to change it.."_

_"You know my weak spot..."_  
>He waited for a response.<p>

"That's right, king. And such a silly thing that makes you weak.. Silly because it once made you strong.."  
>Said Hichigo to him.<p>

Ichio picked up his sword.

_".. It's not silly.."_  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Really? Why is it not..? Huh? Why!"  
>He ran, ran and ran. He was about to cut the creatures head off.<p>

_"Because it still makes me strong!"_  
>The skin broke. Ichigo stopped his arm and after a gradual pause implanted his sword in the creatures chest.<p>

_"... Don't hurt my only weakness.. If you do.. You'll only end up making me stronger."_  
>His eyes were strong. His pose showed power. He released a considerably high amount of spiritual pressure. Ichigo suddenly felt another pounding at his chest. It wants out. It needs freedom. It craves blood.<p>

He snatched back his sword from the creatures chest and pierced it on the ground. The dirt split and the amount of power sent a shockwave across the land. The ground shook and a beam of black shot from Ichigo. Encircling him in a cylinder of black. The tower reached the skies and parted the clouds. Thunder rocked the atmosphere and the black spread out. The sun was covered and the blue was gone. The birds all left and dark day began.

"Ichigo!"  
>Scram Orihime for him.<p>

He hadn't even heard her. His hands were tightly grasped around his swords hilt. Digging the blade deeper and deeper into The earth. Releasing spiritual pressure that made the others quiver and bend down at his will.

Orihime threw her fairies around all of them. Somehow protecting them from the destruction outside. Rukia was now completely healed. The other three guys were still filming. Renji promised a movie. His promise can't be broken.

"Rukia... What do you thinking is happening?"  
>Asked Orihime to her.<p>

Rukia looked down at the earth. She noticed the black spiritual pressure was entering the barrier.

"I believe... He used too much power. Too much power... He used to control... But until he gets accustomed to it again.. It's not even in his reach."

Rukia picked up her hands to her chest. Holding them close to her heart.

"This battle he's fighting... Needs to be stopped. If it continues he might end up releasing more hollows. Making this dark day a blood bath of souls."

Rukia looked up at Orihime.

"You need to let me out."  
>She said strong.<p>

"But- I-.. No I can't."  
>She responded.<p>

"You must. The only way to calm him down and help him control his power.. Is by someone else going over there and talk some sense into him."  
>Rukia said.<p>

"Th-.. Then I'll do it."  
>Proposed Orihime.<p>

"I am sorry, but you can't."  
>Rukia looked away from the girl.<p>

"But-"

"No, Orihime."  
>Said Uruyu as he put down his camera.<p>

"Rukia is right. We all know why Ichigo go that way. We.. We try and not to.. See, Orihime.. Ichigo felt Rukia being hurt.. So to get to her and save her.. He had to reach bankai no matter what. But that caused him to get to the point of no return.. And the best way to pull him out.. Is for her to go talk to him. You are to.. Ah.. Weak.. To get close to him right now. On the other hand Rukia can take it and I am positive Ichigo would never hurt her."

* * *

><p>Rukia was already out of the shield and running towards Ichigo.<p>

"Afterall, All he needs to calm his hurt is cool white snow."  
>Said Uryu quietly.<p>

_"I am sorry Orihime. But apart from talking to him and knocking some sense into his head... I need to use my own spiritual power to control his..."_  
>Rukia thought as she dodged trees and branches. When she finally reaches Ichigo he was struggling. His hands were still around his swords hilt but his knees became weak and let themselves be subdued by relaxation. His face was close to the black blade and sweat was rolling down his face.<p>

"Don't worry, Ichigo."  
>She said to him as she Also kneeled down.<p>

"I am here to help you."  
>She placed her own hands around his and clenched for the amount of power was getting to her.<p>

Rukia on her way getting their had picked up her white sword. She stabbed the ground beside Ichigo's sword.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro."  
>Said Rukia under her breath. The ice pillar topped the skies and stood right next to Ichigo's spiritual pressure one. Rukia concentrated and closed her eyes tight. She let out a breath of air and it was visible. The temperature dropped. The ground below turned icy cold and the plants had ice incasing them. Ice then started to grow and work up it's way around Zangetsu.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the Urahara shop they were all going crazy over the events happening.<p>

"Tessai! Tap into Renji's camera system. Before he left I managed to implant a tracking device on them and they give a live feed on what he's recording!"  
>Said Urahara as he tried to keep Ichigo's machine from exploding.<p>

"Sure thing boss!"  
>Screamed Tessai as he entered back the shop. Outside bright blue lights encased the 1000 foot vacinity. At any command those blue lights will actually turn into barriers. That if needed will become smaller and smaller.<p>

"Did you set it up already?"  
>Asked Urahara as he saw Tessai.<p>

"Yeah boss. All it needs is for it to be dragged in. As soon as it steps even a foot inside.. The seal will lock."  
>Said Tessai as he pushed up his glasses and stepped close to the computer.<p>

"That's good, I can't do anything here. This machine is build to monitor his spiritual pressure... Not stable it.."

Urahara herd static from the tv that was propped on the wall.

"It's done, sir."  
>Said Tessai as the screen cleared.<p>

Urahara turned around to see the scene.

"I can't calm his power down... And the only... One that can.. Is already trying."

On the screen it showed Rukia with her eyes closed shut and her hair flailing back and forth. Suddenly a white light obscured the imagine.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, You have to listen to me! Listen to my voice. Listen to it and follow!"<br>Rukia tried to talk over the high speed winds that made her speech inaudible.

Her face had tid bits of ice on it. Her rapid breathing was visible and so was Ichigos. He was shaking for the cold and the spikes of his hair had frost on them. The ground was white with snow. Zangetsus blade was covered in ice and it will soon be reaching the hilt.

Rukia's ice pillar was continuing to make shockwaves across the sky. It was spreading and ending the black that had come forth.

"Ichigo, please! Listen to my voice! You have to come back! You have to return!"  
>Rukia looked at him and his body just kept sending black to the sky. His eyes were closed and his skin was starting to turn white.<p>

Lifeless.

"No! You are better than this!"

Her pillar sent a wave.

"You are stronger than this!"

The atmosphere shook with white.

"You can beat it! Beat it like you once did!"

The black was coming with more strength.

* * *

><p>Renji and the others saw how the battle ensued. The powerful white against the menacing black. It's peaceful waves keeping back the strong tides. The sky turned into a mixture of black and white.<p>

Ying and Yang.

Each trying to keep balance and peace.

* * *

><p>Rukia looked at Ichigo. He couldn't hear. He is unreachable. He is lost. He's been consumed by the black. Her hands grew tight around his. Both grasping the hilt with strength.<p>

".. You need.."  
>She said sweetly.<p>

"You need.. To live..."  
>She let a breath of air and bend her head down.<p>

From Rukia's Zanpaktou came white. It started to glow. The white spiritual pressure started to bring back the black. Calming it.

"I never once said it..."  
>Started to say Rukia.<p>

As she started to talk strands of white light came from her. They were wrapping around her body and making it glow. They started to spread.

".. But I believe you need to hear these words..."

The energy was wrapping itself around Ichigo's body. The black that it emitted was being tamed by the white that Rukia emitted. Her spiritual pressure was containing his. Stopping it from causing any more harm to the others and to Ichigo himself.

".. Ichigo..."

Rukia picked up her head. She looked at his closed eyes. Then at his visible hands. She grasped them tight. Her eyes had water forming in them.

".. You.. And only you..."

She closed her eyes and a tear escaped them. Now it was rolling down her smooth skin. Down her reddened cheek and full lips.

".. Are the reason I came here."

The tear fell from her face and into his hands. She tightened her grasp and a white light blinded everything and everyone in it's reach. At the same time her pillar let a shockwave that ended all black. Rukia herself sent out a strong light that diminished the black to thin air.

".. You are my reason to be strong.. And my reason to keep protecting my friends."  
>Her tears reached his hands once more.<p>

Suddenely, they moved.

Rukia let go of them and collapsed back. Ichigo now became stable and opened his eyes to see her fall. He opened them in shock and let go of Zangetsu. The white light spread out into the far beyond making everything clear again. He looked at her and smiled.

_"... Thank you."_  
>He thought."<p>

* * *

><p>Urahara let out a breath of relief. He saw from the screen the white light diminish. At the same time Ichigo's machine became stable.<p>

"It's done."  
>He said quietly.<p>

"She did it."  
>Confirmed Tessai.<p>

"She sure did. That girl just used up all her spiritual pressure to calm Ichigos."

"Kuchiki Rukia. You truly are remarkable and highly unexpected."  
>Said Urahara as he saw Rukia collapse in the screen.<p>

"Tessai, You better get a bed and room ready for our savior."  
>Urahara turned to Tessai.<p>

"And this time I am not talking about Ichigo."

Tessai went straight on it.

* * *

><p>"Orihime!"<br>Ichigo screamed for her.

She came running to his side.

"Yes..."  
>She said.<p>

"Get her to Urahara's."  
>He stated.<p>

She nodded her head.

Orihime slowly picked her up and with help from Uruyu they carried her to the shop.

"Why didn't you just carry her yourself and flash step there?"  
>Asked Renji.<p>

"Because... I have to go get something done."  
>Ichigo suddenly left.<p>

"Chad follow the others.. I'll follow Ichigo."  
>Said Renji.<p>

"I am on it."  
>Chad exclaimed.<p>

Renji focused the camera as his orange hair became visible again.

"Ichigo!"  
>He screamed for him but he wouldn't stop.<p>

"Hey stop!"  
>He yelled again, but Ichigo wouldn't.<p>

Renji finally got tired of this game and grabbed the back of his uniform.

"I said stop."  
>He said strongly.<p>

"Let me go."  
>Ichigo responded harshly.<p>

"If I do will you leave? I'll only let you go if you sit down and explain."  
>Renji didn't hear a protest so he let go of him and they both sat down on some strangers roof.<p>

After a few quiet minutes the silence was finally getting to Renji.

"Talk."  
>He said plain and simple.<p>

".. What do you want me to say."  
>Said Ichigo while looking at the small kids playing in their backyards.<p>

"What happened in there..?"  
>Asked Renji.<p>

Ichigo looked at him.

".. I know, Ichigo. When you're in your inner world.. You can still see and hear the outside world. Tell me your battle, like Rukia said."  
>Renji put down his camera and without Ichigo looking stabled it so it was still recording.<p>

".. She knows then?"  
>Ichigo didn't need a response.<p>

"While I was in there.. I saw what I was causing. I tried to stop, but my attempts were futile."

***FLASHBACK***

He opened his eyes slowly to find his inner world in turmoil. He tried to say something but the only thing that appeared were air bubbles. He looked around but neither Zangetsu nor Hichigo were in sight.

"Zangetsu!"  
>He finally found himself saying.<p>

A clothed figure peaked its head from the side of a building.

"It is not Zangetsu, but Tensa Zangetsu. I thought you would've known that by now."  
>Said Tensa.<p>

"I am sorry, it's been a while."  
>Said Ichigo as he saw the clothed figure take off its hood.<p>

"It sure has been. Now go away."  
>Tensa snapped his fingers and a tornado appeared that sucked Ichigo in and sent him in a state of dizziness. Soon enough he found himself in the middle of the tornado.<p>

He shook his head as if getting rid of the dizziness. Then he looked up. A light appeared. It caressed his face and put a soft light to his profile. A image was there that turned his hard eyes into soft ones.

He saw Rukia. She was holding his hands tight. Her head was bowed down. He saw as she put her sword into the hard earth. Her words were inaudible. But that didn't keep him from trying and hearing.

_"I am.. To help.. You."_  
>Was what he heard from within his inner world.<p>

"Rukia."  
>He said to the light.<p>

_"Ichigo, You have to listen to me! Listen.. voice. Listen.. it.. follow!"_

Ichigo stared at her trying to help him. He will stop this. He will get out. He will. Ichigo got out of the spinning tornado and screamed...

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

He appeared after a few minutes of waiting.

".. Yes."  
>He said swiftly.<p>

"You need to stop this!"  
>Yelled Ichigo.<p>

"I?"  
>He responded.<p>

"Yes, you! I can't control it so you have to!"

"You are forgetting this is your power, boy! Do not treat it like it's only my own. We share it."  
>Stated Tensa.<p>

"I want to stop this... Shouldn't you want the same."  
>Asked Ichigo.<p>

"I only want that which keeps you safe..."  
>Tensa took out his sword.<p>

".. Am I going to have to fight you to stop what's going on outside? If thats the condition.."  
>Ichig made his way to Tensa. Their swords clashed.<p>

"Then I'll be happy to comply."  
>He said trough gritted teeth.<p>

Tensa pushed him back.  
>"No. Do you even know why the event outside is happening?"<p>

Ichigo had a plain expression on his face.

"I suppose no. Do you not remember what you promised to do as long as you reached bankai to come save this girl."  
>Said Tensa with closed eyes.<p>

".. I remember."  
>Said Ichigo quietly.<p>

Tensa opened his eyes in anger.  
>"Then I see no reason for you to be complaining for whats happening outside! You promised to release your power! I promised to lead you, to give you the power of bankai with that one and simple condition!"<p>

Tensa pointed the tip of his blade to Ichigo's throat.

"You. You get to release the full capacity of your power as long as you knew how to control it.. If you failed to keep it in... Then you must release it.. Or else you die."

Ichigo shoved away Tensas blade with his own.

"I understand that. But to protect my friends I would go to all extremes!"

"No! To protect her!"  
>Tensa pointed to the sky with his sword.<p>

Rukia was still there. Ichigo could see her ice pillar. Her hands still around his. He could hear her words..

_"No! You are better than this!"_

Ichigo clenched his fist.

_"You are stronger than this!"_

He can feel her hands even though she's out there and him in here.

_"You can beat it! Beat it like you once did!"_

He opened his hand with force and he noticed that more black was appearing outside.

"Dont stress yourself.. Whatever you do in here.. Affects the outside world."  
>Said Tensa.<p>

"... No!"  
>Said Ichigo.<br>"You're wrong. You need to stop this!"

".. I will not. A promise is a promise!"  
>Said Tensa.<p>

"I am a man who keeps his word. But for this one.. I need to retract it."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Why? Is it for your friends?"  
>Tensa then became out of sight.<p>

"Or for that girl..?"  
>He appeared again.<p>

Ichigo looked down at his chest. Tensa's sword was in his chest. Ichigo looked up and saw things blurry. Tensa was saying something. Ichigo could barely hear him.

"I am sorry.. But I rather let the others suffer.. Than hurt you."

Ichigo fell to a building. Leaving a trail of blood in the water. He could still see Rukia. He tried reaching for the light. Reaching for the source of safety. Protection. Strength.

Happiness.

He slowly closed his eyes. He felt more power being drained from him. He could still hear her voice. He could still feel her hands tightly around his.

_".. You need.."_  
>He heard her say.<p>

_"You need.. To live..."_

He started to see her again. In his head the image projected like a far away memory. Her head was bowed in defeat an her voice was somehow trembling.

_"I never once said it..."_  
>Suddenly he felt her hand get colder and a stronger light appeared.<p>

_".. But I believe you need to hear these words..."_  
>The cold got to him. He felt it rap his body. He felt it stop his power. Like if it was soothing It like a sweet lullaby does to a baby.<p>

_".. Ichigo..."_  
>He saw Rukia pick up her head and he noticed tear buds forming in her eyes. He didn't care what he had to do but he will stop this. He will not let her cry. He got a hold of himself and tried to calm down. He took deep breathes. Deep and steady breaths.<p>

_".. You.. And only you..."_  
>The tear was released as she closed her eyes. Ichigo was becoming stable but had to keep his anger. Anger because they had made her cry. He's making her cry. She wants him back.<p>

_".. Are the reason I came here."_  
>The tear fell from her face. He felt it land on his hand. Ichigo suddenly opened his eyes and saw the tear forming in his inner world and come down to his hand. It rolled down the top of his palm. He gathered enough strength to take the sword from withing him.<p>

Her words reached him. She awoke him.

".. I am the reason..."  
>Said Ichigo as he kept looking up at Rukia. Suddenly a strong light blinded him. A light that's as sweet as honey and as warm as a summers day. The light crept away all thought of blood, anger, fear and despair. It lighted his inner world.<p>

"Tensa.."  
>He said and he appeared.<p>

Tensa walked slowly to Ichigo as he wouldn't speak.

"Yes?"  
>He asked but Ichigo wouldn't say a word.<p>

As he got closer and closer Ichigo grabbed him and stabbed Tensa Zangetsu. He spat blood into the water. Ichigo brought his closer.

".. I am sorry."  
>Said Ichigo into his ear. Then he let go of his body. Ichigo watched as the water took him away.<p>

_".. You are my reason to be strong.. And my reason to keep protecting my friends."_  
>Rukia's tears still came into his inner world. One landed on Tensa's face as he looked up at the image of Rukia.<p>

".. Maybe you can continue my job."  
>He then bowed down his head and floated away.<p>

Ichigo looked up at Rukia as more of her tears reached him. The light became stronger. He felt it covering him. Hugging him. Her warmth. Her care. Her strength.

"Rukia!"  
>He screamed as he moved fast towards the water that reflected her image.<p>

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Then I moved my hands and saw her fall back. That's when I knew that she used all her power.. All so she could reach me."  
>Said Ichigo to the far away setting sun.<p>

".. So.. You are running away because you know she tried her best to bring you back?"  
>Said Renji a little confused.<p>

Ichigo stood up.

"I am not running away."

"Then?"

"I want.."  
>Ichigo closed his hand tightly.<p>

"I want to be able to control this power again. I want to control it without getting anyone hurt.. And without making **ANYONE** cry."  
>He said.<p>

".. Ichigo."

He turned around as his friend called for him.

"You can't leave. I understand and know where you're coming from. You want to get as strong as you once were. I get that."

Ichigo was about to leave but Renji stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

".. But you need to understand something. Wherever you go... She'll follow."

Ichigo opened his eyes in shock and by the time he turned around Renji was gone. Out of sight and out of reach. He just stood there.

Alone.

Lacking company. For seventeen months he had been lacking company. He finally got it back. This time.

This time he's not letting it go.

* * *

><p>Well that was it. I am sure its long. I hoped all of you got the mental image of what i wrote. Anyways await the next chapter! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. Cutting Time Short

**LunaSun- I do realize its short. Just bare with me. Thank you for reading!**  
><strong>Ichigo- ... Just, no. Just.. Just.. no.<strong>  
><strong>LunaSun- Well you should be a happy one. Not much goes on in this chapter.. *SIGH*<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo- Shut up! You'll drive away potential readers saying things like that.<strong>  
><strong>LunaSun- .. In any case, Please.. Enjoy..<strong>

* * *

><p>Unaware of what was happening and in between of all the commition nobody noticed the live feed the camera was still reproducing. Renji's camera just gave an inside look of what Ichigo saw and felt in his inner world. They all stood in shock to hear him speak in that manner. They rested Rukia in that very room. It was like watching a movie for them. In fact that's what it was intended to be. A movie.<p>

The tv on the wall suddenly turned to static. Everyone was in shock. What did their ears hear?What did their minds understand? What did their eyes just see? A door was slammed open. Renji walked in and put his camera on the floor.

"How is she."  
>He asked as he took a look at Rukia's body.<p>

Urahara came about and looked down at Rukia.  
>"Uh, yes indeed. Rukia is in a state of self recuperation. Meaning, we cannot do anything. All we can do is wait. Play like sitting ducks and wait for a result. If with in two days she doesn't recover at least an ounce of her spiritual energy, Renji you'll take her back to soul society."<p>

Orihime tucked in Rukia's arm beside her. She moved Rukia's hair out of her closed eyes. Brought up the cover up and placed it gently down. Orihime looked her up and down. Something special? A connection? Words not spoken, but hearts scream out?

"Hearts!"  
>She shouted in her head.<p>

Orihime was about to place her hand upon Rukia's heart when another door slam interrupted everybody's actions. They all looked up one by one. Each noticing who it was that just entered this domain.

"Ichigo."  
>Said Urahara.<p>

He simply walked in the room and sat beside Renji. The static of the television died down and the silence was so intense and strong it was speaking. They all ignored it and went back to work. Soon the sun sank down and the night took over. Orihime went home along with Chad and Uruyu. Renji was still in the room and so was Ichigo. Urahara had left them alone and anything that he could say to make them feel better wasn't said. He only took his hat and put it to his chest as he walked out of the room.

"Why are they all acting like she might die."  
>Said Ichigo with a strong voice.<p>

"Because she might."  
>Responded Renji.<p>

Ichigo looked away.

"But she can't. I know she can't. And if you believe that she will, Renji... Then do me the favor of stepping out of this room like the rest of them."  
>He said in a cold tone.<p>

"Hey I am not saying anything. I am stating one of the possibilities of the situation."  
>Said Renji.<p>

Suddenly he took something out of his uniform. He handed it to Ichigo.

"Here. Urahara said to give it to you... Not now.. But later."

"Why give it to me now?"  
>Asked Ichigo.<p>

Renji looked at Rukia and exhaled.  
>"Because, time Is about to be cut short."<br>He got up and then left.

Ichigo didn't know what was going on, but he looked down at the black box with red stitching. It was wrapped with an orange bow. He took that off and let it drop down beside him. He carefully opened the box to reveal a watch. It had a silver circle to hold in the glass. Inside the face was black with the numbers saying it was 9:30. The numbers were white as snow. On top of the silver circle seemed to be a little round camera and on the bottom left their was a little screen. The face had decoration of the skull inside the blue flames. Like the one Rukia had on her red glove. Ichigo took out the watch from the box. He saw that the two straps were black and had his swastika guard going down both of them. He touched the back and noticed something was written. He flipped the watch to see the back. It had a white, not silver, but white plate. Engraved in black shining letters was "The rain dried by white moon." and on the corner it had a black sun.

He had no idea what it meant but hey he got a free watch. He strapped it on his wrist and continued to wait for Rukia's awakening.

* * *

><p>Please Review, Thank you!<p> 


	7. The black that revives

Two days seemed an eternity for Ichigo and for everybody else. It was as if time would stop. Nothing was real. All was fake. A minute an eternity. A second forever. Finally, Ichigo got tired of all this waiting. Today was the second day and Rukia still wouldn't get better. Her spiritual pressure only went high a little. Not enough.

"Urahara, I want to try something."

Ichigo said as Renji was talking about preparing a senkaimon with Urahara.

"Which is?"  
>He questioned.<p>

"I.. I want to give my spiritual energy to Rukia!"  
>He said basically screaming it.<p>

Urahara let his cup drop and Renji's mouth hit the floor.

"What?"  
>Said Renji.<p>

"I mean.. She gave me powers once.. Isn't this kind of like the same? All I need to do Is transfer some of mine.. To her. Then she'll have enough energy to recuperate herself."  
>Explained Ichigo.<p>

"Fine. We'll try it."  
>Said Urahara as he waved Renji's option aside.<p>

"But Urahara you can't. Don't you know what that might cause.."  
>Said Renji.<p>

Urahara walked out of the door dragging Renji with him.  
>"Yes. But it's a risk Ichigo is willing to take. It's his decision. And plus Rukia would probably do the same for him."<p>

That kept Renji quiet. Urahara closed the door behind him and left Ichigo to do his work. What he was about to attempt was hard and practically impossible. He took a deep breath of air and exhaled. He hadn't tried releasing his spiritual energy while still in his human body, but their always a first time for everything. He came close to Rukia and kneeled before her sleeping form. Her breathing was anything but stable. Her eyes were moving as if she was seeing things in her head. A bad dream.

Ichigo suddenly put his left hand in top of his right and loomed his hands over Rukia's abdomen. He calmed his head. Released all stress and conflict that his soul endured. Their was no pain. No hurt. No weakness. Their was only strength. Hope and faith. He called upon Zangetsu to help him. His guider. His teacher. His mentor.

His friend.

_"Don't make this hard on yourself. That's the least thing you want to do."_

Ichigo could hear Zangetsu's voice echo inside his head.

He closed his eyes.

"No."  
>Said Ichigo to himself.<br>"I want to make this hard on myself. I know. I know if I do... I'll accomplish this!"

He faster than the eye could see pushed his hands down, but he didn't hit Rukia. His hands were just closer to her. Black oozed from his palms.

"It's working."  
>He said.<p>

He waited. Patiently controlling the power he had for so long lost control of. But for her. His friend. Rukia. He would learn how to control it. How to obtain it and how to contain it. By the time Ichigo opened his eyes he had finished going over memories in his head. His time. His past. His smiles. His regrets. His hurt. His pain.

... His future.

Rukia's body was being tamed and covered by the black pieces of strands that came from within Ichigos palms. His spiritual energy was looming over her and as soon as it got even an inch close to Rukia it would dissolve into bright blue pieces of spiritual energy that her body would absorb. She then let a breath of relief and it was icy cold. Ichigo's spiritual energy was finding other places to go to. It was filling the room. Sneaking into creases and cracks on the walls and ceiling. Ichigo winced.

"I can't!"  
>He yelled in his head.<p>

"I can't!"  
>Again.<p>

"I can't!  
>Again and again.<p>

Meanwhile Urahara was in the room Ichigo's spiritual pressure machine was in. His heart rate was unbelievably high. The machine was beeping out of control. Ichigo's spiritual pressure was getting out of hand. The noise it would make got to everyone around the machine but, they would take it. Take it knowing that they needed to be aware if something bad might happen. Everyone concentrated on the odd contraption.

As they concentrated The room was getting filled with black. Ichigo couldn't contain it. He failed. He failed again. His hands were burning, but even so he would keep them where they were. He would move his head and snap it back, close his eyes and grind his teeth. It's impossible. It can't be done. His faith, hope and strength shattered into pieces that his heart took as stabbings to the soul.

It can't be done.

His energy depleting. Outside in the store everyone was fainting or going unconscious. The power was immense.

"Uarahara!"  
>Yelled Renji.<p>

"I know!"  
>He screamed back.<p>

Inside the room that still held Ichigo and Rukia a deep light was being born. Ichigo was loosing it. The town he so hard was and is trying to protect was about to be destroyed by his power. Urahara, Renji and Ichigo himself knew the consequences of his actions. It was this one time. This once in a life time chance he had to control his power in a chance to save someone he loves. He thought that the power he always got while remembering someone would be enough. Not this time. He needs to care more. Needs to know, not remember, but know why he remembers. Not for strength or for protection not even for confidence. But for guidance in the person he trusted most in this world. A person he would think about and would yell at him with caring eyes and a determined voice. A voice that cares and has concern in it's tone. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted to see her eyes again.

"Haha Ichigo, you idiot!"

He wanted to see her smile again.

Rukia's chest suddenly released a strong light that put Ichigo's energy rampage into a holt. It was as if time had stopped. The black again concealed by white. Rukia opened her eyes and saw the strands of black around her encased in a thick layer of ice. She picked her hand up and touched one with her finger. It shattered and in a matter of seconds they all did.

Ichigo got snapped back into reality by a familiar giggle. He smiled with warm eyes. Rukia was picking up her arms to the air. The ice that had shattered was falling down in gentle flakes everywhere. It looked beautiful. Outside in the shop the same action happened. Urahara walked over to the stores door and slid it open. The ice flakes were falling gently to the ground. Covering the roofs, streets, flowers and everything in a gentle layer of white.

"I cant believe it worked..."  
>He said under his breath.<p>

".. Well believe it."  
>Said Ichigo as he came outside with Rukia behind him.<p>

"Rukia? Are you better now? Are you sure you can walk? Do you feel anything?"  
>Renji was saying as she smacked the back of his head.<p>

"Yes, Renji. I am fine."  
>She said.<p>

As Renji's face slid down the wall he just gave a very gentle and practically invisible nod to the others.

"Ichigo."  
>Said Rukia as she looked at him.<p>

"Right."  
>He responded.<p>

"Oh and one more thing... Renji.. We dont want to be part of your silly movie.. And if you are going to film us.. It better be under damn secrecy! Because if I even see one camera lens.. Let's just say.. Somethings going to brake.. And I am not talking about the camera."

Rukia grabbed her jacket and put on her boots which Orihime so gladly decided to lend. She walked out of the store with Ichigo behind her.

"Well.. I did notice Ichigo was wearing the watch. Nice thinking giving it to him now instead of later."  
>Said Urahara as he closed the door behind them.<p>

"Yeah, but what are we going to do about that?"  
>Said Renji.<p>

"Don't worry. I expected this to happen so I already installed... Let's just say a lot of cameras all around Karakura. Including the Kurosaki home. Now all we have to do is monitor each and every one of them.. You know pick the good scenes and just delete the rest."  
>Said Urahara.<p>

Renji simply gave him a thumbs up. He rather do that than follow them around everywhere they go and get pummeled by Rukia or Ichigo each time he's caught.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo got home he laid down on his bed. He looked to the side towards his window. The night was beautiful. The moons bright light was gently caressing the remaining sunlight that the setting sun reproduced. Its speaking to him. Telling him that the suns time of shinning is over with. Let the moon take it's place and cast an even greater light among those below it. Making them love it, want it and crave it. A daily thing, a dose of medication. If you fall in love with it ,the warm moonlight, you can't live without it. Let it shine.<p>

"Hey Ichigo, you can go to the shower now."  
>Said Rukia as she came into the room. Her hair dripping with water, but wearing her chappy pj's.<p>

"Oh, okay."  
>He said as he took off his watch and left it on his computer desk.<p>

Rukia noticed the shinning back plate of the watch and looked at it in suspicion. When Ichigo left she walked over towards it. He hadn't noticed, but when Ichigo took of his watch he had placed it besides Rukias. She walked over to them casually. When she finally reached them she grabbed them and placed them on her palm as she sat on Ichigo's bed. She read hers first..

"The rain drags black sun down, but.."

Then she looked at Ichigos.

"The rain dried by white moon."

She opened her eyes in shock as she saw the back plate of each watch. Hers had a white moon and Ichigo's a black sun. Her watch was talking about a black sun and Ichigo's about a white moon. Her mind made connections. She then remembered the day she came back. How the sun and moon were in that perfect time of day were equilibrium existed.

"Can they be... Possibly.. Talking about.. Us?"

Rukia looked down at the watches one more time then at the window. The moon full and bright.

.. Let it shine.


	8. Sealed Promotion

The next day was as ordinary as any. Can their really be a divergent between ordinary and completely out of whack. Ordinary meaning the following; Having breakfast that contains a very energetic father and of course the son who pounds him into a state of shock. Next, some hollow hunting and fighting. Followed by a fight over stupidness and stubborn made decisions that are nothing but, barbaric actions of bravery. Then who can possibly miss the joy of it all, Having a nice, quiet, peaceful break... That only last 5 to 10 seconds. Last but not least coming home to a family with multiple personalities that just has to keep you on the ball at all times. Yes, completely ordinary.. If we're talking about the life of Ichigo Kurosaki and his counterpart Rukia Kuchiki.

Then yes, ordinary.

With one glitch. It will all be captured on tape.

"Renji, so far how has been the recording."  
>Asked Urahara as Renji was looking at the many monitors.<p>

"Well, since the day they excluded us from filming them it's been a week. We have captured some good fights, hollow fights and.. More fights. Oh! And who can forget the over eccentric father who's constantly making remarks of his late wife, punching his son, playing with his daughters and making googly, dreamy eyes at Rukia."

Renji turned to face Urahara.

"Other than that. Nothing."

He laughed.

"Oh, my friend. That... That's more than what you can ask for. That's just how those two interact. It's how they get along and keep each other balanced. Ying and Yang."  
>Urahara sat down and took a sip of tea. He motioned for Renji to sit.<p>

"I've been meaning to ask, Renji. How do you feel over all this."

Renji choked down his tea.

"What do you mean?"  
>He asked.<p>

"I'm talking about the fact that you once or still love.. Rukia."

Renji put his cup down.

".. What does that have to do with anything."  
>Said Renji in a whisper.<p>

"Well, Renji.. If you haven't figured it out yet.. The ball was in your court but, you just hit it straight to your opponent. He has no plan to hit it back."  
>Said Urahara as he eyed Renji.<p>

"Rukia.. I know she likes Ichigo. To the point she was torn up inside. To me! To the man that.. That actually loves her.. It was hard to withstand such. It was tearing ME up inside!"  
>Said Renji.<p>

"But she won't see your love and who knows if she would ever accept it. Renji, with what you're doing you're just bringing them together. Making them inseparable. Like sticking two things... Never mind that. It's like melting two pieces of metal."

"Something that can't be undone or broken."  
>Said Urahara.<p>

"I know. I accept that.. She will never find happiness with me. She finds happiness in Ichigo. As much as it hurts, Urahara.. If she's happy.. I'm happy. No point in trying to win a battle you've lost.. A long, long time ago."  
>Said Renji as he watched his tea become cold.<p>

"Guess you're right. What you're doing.. It takes guts and more to give up the woman you love to another man. It hurts even more if that other man is one of your friends. Renji, you're more than just a regular man.."

Renji looked at Urahara.

"You're and gentleman."

After a few minutes of reflecting on what they've just said they just started to laugh at the situation. Their is no greater remedy to push away the pain than with laughter.

* * *

><p>".. Ichigo."<p>

"What?"  
>Said Ichigo as he looked at Rukia.<p>

"I.. You do realize they're still filming us, right."  
>She said with a sweat drop.<p>

"Yeak, I know."  
>He said as he flipped a page of his book.<p>

"Well, okay. Hey, did you look at the.. Backplate of your watch?"  
>She asked as she thought it was now or never.<p>

"Uh, yeah. It had some weird thing on it. Like if it was completing-"

"A poem."  
>Finished Rukia the sentence for him.<p>

".. How did you-."  
>Before he could finish his sentence his phone watch started to ring. He answered.<p>

"What! Urahara."  
>He said grumpy.<p>

"Calm down there, Champ. There is a hollow near by. I thought you might want to check it out."  
>And that's all he said before hanging up.<p>

Ichigo and Rukia didn't think on it. They went straight to work as they could hear and feel the lenses of the cameras zoom in and out of focus at their every move. It took some time to find the creature once they were out of the house but, when they arrived at the scene it was nothing but devastating. Pieces of arms, legs, hands, fingers scattered all over the ground. Urahara ringed in and Ichigo answered.

"I forgot to mention.. It's a murderous hollow with blood and killing as its primary drive. The next being.. Getting a full belly of human and or spirit souls."  
>He hung up. Again.<p>

"Damn it! Urahara! You and your stupidity are out of this world! Sneaky, smart scientist my ass. I bet that reputation went down the drain years ago."  
>Said Ichigo furiously.<p>

"Shhh! You idiot. Like your one to talk about stupidit-."

Rukia couldn't even finish her own sentence. A spike had gone trough her stomach. Ichigo opened his eyes in shock as he saw the blood that shot out of Rukias body. Everything was moving slow. As the object made impact Rukia spat blood. Then she threw her arms forward as she was falling back. She left a trail of blood in the sky as she fell to the bloody sea below.

"RUKIA!"  
>Screamed Ichigo for her falling body. He saw how her head hit the blood bath below. It sparkled up the red liquid from the floor. It covered her face even more. Her hand was over her wound. Her eyes daring to turn back. He heard a deep childish laugh.<p>

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Funny girl."

It was a hollow? Looked more like a round ball with a mask, arms and legs. That had blood all over them.

"You!"  
>Said Ichigo angrily.<p>

"Ha! Ha! She pretty. She funny. She really stupid!"

The hollow started to laugh again. It was a deep voice. One of a kind. He was going mad. It was ovious to Ichigo he had lost it a long time ago. Suddenly the hollow stopped moving and looked at Rukias direction.

"I wonder what the pretty girl tastes like? Does she taste pretty?"

Something from his round body was spewing out. Making bubbles pop up from his stomach. They suddenly turned to spikes. One shot out for Rukia. Ichigo moved as fast as possible. Before it reached her conscious body he bloked it with Zangetsu.

"Uh-oh! Food! He has orange hair! Does he taste like oranges! Let's find out."  
>It started laughing again but, in a maniacal way.<p>

The bubbles all turned to spikes and headed towards Ichigo and Rukia. He blocked and cut down each and every one before it could reach her. From the pieces he cut they turned into round balls. Then they turned into spiked balls. He didn't know what to do. Their were at least fifty or more. All headed towards him now.

"Damn it!"  
>He positioned himself in front of Rukia and waited for the pain.<p>

Each spike collided with his body. Each one hitting an internal organ. Probably important. He spat blood and coughed it up. He was just adding to the sea. A sea that grew bigger and bigger with every kill. Ichigo fell to his knees. Then to the red ground below. He thought it was over. Rukia would get to live and run away. While he would get to die and stay. Oh, he was wrong. Way off the grid. He looked up to find the big hollow was making more spikes as more bubbles popped up. He tried to get up he tried to reach. The spike was sent. Ichigo screamed her name.

Target reached.

The spike went straight through Rukias throat. He couldn't choke up any words as he watched the spike leave her unmoving body. Couldn't choke up any words except one. He had a certain glow to his eyes. A glow that indicated he wanted to add up to this sea of dead and blood. He wanted to kill. He said..

"Bankai."

The spike balls blew off him. The blood blew away to reveal the actual red stained grass below. A chain dangled. Wind blown. Eyes making a threading glare. He jumped towards the hollow. It spiked up just like the balls had. Ichigo dodged and restrained himself from cutting. Suddenly the spikes came up one by one. Faster and faster. Quick! Quick!

But not as fast as him. Speed was his to dominate. No one could take that away from him. He dodged with such precise movements. That at the end of it all he gave a almost bowing motion. Such a performance. The hollow started to clap. He got cut down the middle.

Ichigo left it at that. No power surges and no promises. He beat the hollow with what drive he had left. He remembered. Rukia. He went over to her body. He picked her up on his arms. The hole in her stomach and the one in her gaping throat. Was she breathing? He didn't even have the moment or mind to check. He didn't want an answer. One thing he did know was that her eyes were... Lifeless. They still held their beautiful purple but, they lost their shine. Now only a black void appeared in them. Taking up the brightness and filling it up with darkness. He clutched her shoulder in the middle of the blood pool. He lost her.

He put his head down.

After a few minutes he started to hear something.

".. Ichigo."

It was her. He looked at her eyes.

"Gah.. Gh.. Thank.. You."

She talked in a whispered tone.

"For what? I didn't.. I didn't do anything. My actions.. Just lead to your death. I killed you."  
>He said.<p>

".. Ah.. No. You don't.. Understand."

She managed to pick up her hand and lay It upon his chest.

".. Heart. I leave.. "

Her hand fell limb to the blood puddle below. It splashed some on his face.

"With you.."

And her voice faded with the wind. Ichigo wore a shocked expression. He didn't know what to do or what that meant. He needed help. He needed aid. He needed advice. He needed.. He needed.. He needed..

Her.

* * *

><p>Back at the Urahara shop Ichigo's machine was going fast again. At that point they all noticed something was wrong. It spiked up as the machine's handles went up and down the paper. The lines thin and tall. Something was wrong. Something had happened. They all swallowed deeply as the heart rate went down. Then spike up again that the machine was giving off smoke. They all looked at the scene in the many monitors. They held their breaths.<p>

After a few crucial moments Ichigo managed to rip his uniform to place a cloth over her wounds. That way he could carry her to Urahara. He reacted by getting up and moving fast around the city. When he arrived at the shop there was already a bed waiting for her. Ichigo placed her upon it but by that time Urahara had pushed him out of the room. He wanted in. He wanted to know what was going to happen to her. The only thing he got out of Urahara was..

"We'll just have to see."

He slid his body against the wall. What will he do if he looses her? What will he do? What will he? What will? What? He didn't understand the situation. How could he let that happen and on his watch. Was it his fault? It was his fault. Only his to carry. A burden on his mind and shoulders. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and it was Renji.

"... What did I do?"  
>Asked Ichigo with hands over his eyes and grabbing his hair.<p>

Renji was taken aback.

"Hm. It's more like what will you do."  
>He said as he sat next to him.<p>

"What?"  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Yeah, I mean what will you do if she.. You know.. Leave's and what will you do if she returns."  
>He said.<p>

"What.. Will I.. Do?"

"Yes, Ichigo it's a simple concept. I shouldn't be amazed if you can't comprehend it."

"What the hell did you just say to me."  
>Ichigo gave Renji a threatening stare.<p>

Renji smirked.  
>"There you go."<p>

Ichigo was surprised.  
>".. What?"<p>

At that point Urahara stepped outside the room.

"We have some good and bad news. Bad is... She lost a lot of blood. Good is.. She's okay."  
>He gave such a vague information.<p>

"What the hell Urahara! Does that even give us an explanation!"  
>Yelled Ichigo to his face.<p>

"Well, It should. But I guess I'll put it on another terms. The wound to her stomach was a low blow. It pierced her intestines and ripped tissue in the process. That is something we are currently reconstructing. For the wound to her throat. It's the thing that put her on deaths door. If just a little to the left the hollow would have killed her instantly. Cutting upon a very important vein. She lost a lot of blood because of death threatening injure. But with some blood supplements and tissue reconstruction she should be good as new. Possibly even better."  
>Said Urahara.<p>

Renji and Ichigo understood.  
>"Urahara... Is their any way I can help?"<br>Asked Ichigo.

Urahara didn't want another troubling mess like explaining why it was snowing when it was the middle of summer. So he pushes them out the door and closed it behind them.

"Please, leave this establishment at once and don't return until tomorrow."

They followed what he said.

Ichigo had nothing else to do so he headed home. No dinner. No shower. Straight to bed and sweet slumber.

* * *

><p>On the other hand Renji was receiving orders. A Hell butterfly appeared before him.<p>

"lieutenant Abari, Can you hear us?"  
>It was the head captain.<p>

"Loud and clear."  
>He responded.<p>

"Welcome, lieutenant to this meeting we have adjured."  
>Said the Captain.<p>

"Sir, Yes sir. I can't push away my doubt on why I am Included in a captains meeting?"  
>Questioned Renji. He didn't know what was going on.<p>

"For reference, lieutenant. This meeting is solely to decide if Kuchiki Rukia, unseated officer of squad 13 and part of the Kuchiki clan be promoted to lieutenant of her squad."  
>Said the Captain.<p>

Renji didn't know what to do or what he caused. He must've thought the captains would promote her one day or another. But why now? What did he do? This is bad and he knows it. He swallowed deeply.

"Yes.. Sir."  
>Responded Renji.<p>

"Understood. Now, Captains of the Gotei 13. What do you think of the idea. As known this promotion was put in our heads a few weeks back when we decided to send lieutenant Abarai and Kuchiki Rukia to the world of the living. Any who oppose this promotion, please speak up now."

The room was silent. Not a single word was said.

"Good then. I think it's an excellent idea as well.  
>Lieutenant do you have anything to add?"<br>Questioned the Captain.

"Nothing at all, Sir. Rukia has a valiant heart, a hopeful soul and ruthless strenght. Capability, bravery, wisdom and experience in the front lines. She is perfect to be promoted."  
>Said Renji.<p>

"Well said, lieutenant. Congratulate her for us. If so be this is a perfect time for you to tell us how your mission is going."

This took Renji by surprise.

"Yes, well. Captains, Please have an open mind. Kurosaki Ichigo... Has regained his powers."  
>Said Renji.<p>

".. So our hero has become a hero once more. We are in debt to the boy. I expect a full report on your arrival, lieutenant."

The rest of the captains were silent but he could just imagine their shocked faces.

"Right!"  
>Said Renji and the butterfly flew away.<p>

He stayed where he was. At that point he didn't even know himself. What did he do? He brought Rukia so she could be with Ichigo again. Now, they promoted her to lieutenant. It's good but it's even worse than expected. Being promoted means you can't leave soul society to the living world without a mission at hand. He thought she would be reassigned to Karakura again but now with this their is no possibility. Promotion means a good thing. Just not when you're leaving your loved ones behind. Renji knew that well. When he entered the academy with Rukia she became part of the Kuchiki Clan. For so long they were separated. Then when he was admitted to the Gotei 13 it became even harder to see her. He became lieutenant that at least put him a few feet next to her again. But with mission and mission, order and order he rarely had the time. The only good thing was that they lived in the same dimension. Not Ichigo and Rukia. They actually lived worlds apart. Renji remained in shock.


	9. There is no heart without you

The next day was a gloomy one. The clouds had gathered and together they laid down their rain. Nonestop and unpredictable. Ichigo had gone for a walk. Even with rain on head. He wanted to spread his thoughts. He thought over what Renji had told him.

_"What will you do?"_  
>He remembered.<p>

"What will I do? Simple. If she comes back thats great. If she doesn't.. If she doesn't."

Ichigo knew that was not the answer he was expecting and neither was Renji. Truth is he actually didn't know what to do. In his mind no space was left to doubt Rukia's recovery. None at all. So he had no need to think about what he will do if she's gone. But what he will do once she comes back? He doesn't know. He placed his body against a tree. It covered him from the rain ever so slightly. He bowed his head and put his hands in his pocket. Closing his eyes slowly.

".. Hey."

He heard a familiar voice. Could he be imagining it? Oh, No. Not this time. He looked up to find her.

"Rukia."  
>He said.<p>

_What will i do?_

"Yeah.. I'm okay now. Thanks for taking me to Urahara. By the way, you can keep it."  
>She said. She was wearing a yellow dress.<p>

"What?"  
>He asked.<p>

"My heart."  
>She responded.<p>

"About that.. What did you mean? Oh and.. I don't want it. It's still yours."  
>He said.<p>

"You incompetent fool! Just listen to what I'm about to say."  
>She said.<p>

"Ugh, Fine. Just make it snappy. I don't have all the time in the world."  
>He sounded irritated.<p>

"You idiot, just listen."  
>Rukia put her hands behind her back and locked her fingers together. She stared out to the falling water.<p>

"What I'm about to tell you... It was something I did that I still can't forgive myself for. Though the person I took the life from forgave me.. I still cant push away the guilt. When we were in Hueco Mundo I encountered this terror again. In my fight with Aurrionerro. I saw his face once more and heard his voice echo in my ears. That disgusting creature had taken over my mentors body. Over the person who actually treated me like a subordinate and who didn't see me as a member of the Kuchiki clan. A person who treated me like he treated the others. He was there when I achieved shikai and trained me. I had to re-kill him because that creature had his body. But during the fight when I was loosing I remembered something important he told me. It gave me enough courage and strenght to know that I wasn't actually killing him but killing the thing inside him. I knew this because before he died in my arms.. He gave and entrusted his heart to me."

Ichigo looked at her.

"Kaien Shiba. My mentor and tutor in everything I know. He was a man that dare I say looks and acted like you.. Or you look and act like him. When i was being killed by the espada i remembered.. I saw it in my head... I remember it clearly. One day when I was wondering why I was truly In the gotie 13 I asked myself the question.. Where does my heart lie? Kaien responded with c'mom idiot! You should have realized by now! To fight and protect!"

"I didn't know at the time what needed protecting so I asked to protet what. He said whatever needs protection. That was a vague answer for me so I asked for more. He took a while and said if I had ever heard captain Ukitakes fighting policy. Of course at the time I said no. But he seemed to know it by heart. He said there are two types of battles: A fight to protect life.."

Rukia stuck her index finger up.

"And a fight to protect honor."

Now she had two fingers. She rested her hands behind her back again.

"That is our captain's fighting policy. But you know, I think that both of those end up being the same thing in the end. He said that while I was wondering how they were the same."

Rukia paused.

"His response was the heart."

She giggled a little.

"I thought that was lame and he screamed at me reproaching that he was being serious. Then he aske me Where I believed the heart lied."

She stayed quiet again. Ichigo watched her lips move and heard her voice.

"I said that it had to be in our chest."

She put her hand on her chest.

"He gave me his version. He said that The way he thinks…this is where the heart lies."

Rukia motioned from her heart to Ichigo.

"He motioned between me and him and said Every time you and I connect with each other, a little bit of heart is born between us. Heart isn't something inside of you. But whenever you think, whenever you remember someone, that's when heart is born.  
>If you were the only one alive in this whole world, heart wouldn't exist, now would it? There's no reason to worry. If you truly want to be here from the bottom of your heart, then your heart is definitely here and if your heart is here, then that's 'the reason for you to be here'."<p>

"I remember those words so clearly. He gave me a reason to be there. My heart lied there in between the gotie 13. That's where my heart wanted to be then that's where I'll be. Then he said..."

Rukia looked at Ichigo.

".. Whenever you fight from this point on, there is one thing you must never do, and that's…to die alone. Our bodies are composed entirely from spirit. When we die, our bodies disintegrate, and when that times comes, where will your heart go? Your heart will be passed on to your nakama. And if you pass it on to your nakama, then your heart…will always live on within them. That's why you must never ever die alone."

Rukia looked down. Ichigo now understood.

"Then when he died. When I killed him he said.. 'Thanks you... I can leave my heart here.' He thanked me."

Rukia remained quiet for a bit.

"I came to my senses as I remembered his speech. It gave me enough strength knowing that the thing stabbing me wasn't the real Kaein and that his body might be at the mercy of the espada but that he entrusted his heart to me."

Rukia looked at Ichigo again with tender eyes.

"So Ichigo, I want to leave, to entrust my heart to you. My nakama."

Ichigo looked at her deep purple eyes. He opened his mouth to give an answer but suddenly his watch rang.

"Yes, Renji?"  
>He said to the little camera.<p>

"We need you and Rukia to come on over here."  
>Said Renji.<p>

"I thought I told you we arn't going to play your silly little games!"  
>He was irritated.<p>

".. Come on... No harm, No foul, Right."  
>Renji said.<p>

"Oh but I will harm you and in any game we play trust me.. It will be considered a damn foul."  
>Ichigo had a certain glim in his eye.<p>

"We'll be there."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"Uh, Is that you Rukia?"  
>Asked Renji.<p>

"Yes. Now, We'll be there shortly."  
>She hung up the call for Ichigo.<p>

".. But?"  
>He started to say but she interrupted.<p>

".. What can go wrong if we go? You need to liven up."  
>She started to laugh and the rain cleared away.<p>

"Ha ha, Fine."

He started to walk from under the tree. Rukia trailed along.

* * *

><p>When they reached the area a couple of cameras were set up and lights were being placed by Chad and Uruyu. Orihime was directing them. Renji sat on a chair reading a newspaper. There was a cup of coffee on the chairs arm. Rukia grabbed it without him noticing and took the lid off. She let it all pour on his head. Lucky for him it was iced coffee. All he felt was cold instead of the simmering hot liquid which was the ever so delicious black substance.<p>

"What did you want?"  
>Asked Rukia as Renji got the chills and recovered to his senses.<p>

"I need you to act the final scene of the movie. All the other scenes have been done and we just need a closing shot."  
>Said Renji as he saw the light Chad was putting up tumble down.<p>

"Ok, I suppose we can agree to that. When were done then does that mean it's all over."  
>She said to him as he nodded in response.<p>

Rukia took out Chappy and swallowed. Ichigo brought out his badge without a complain. Renji looked at them both. That was the finale. Them together. Their departure. He can't believe what he was just told yesterday. He's just causing her more pain. More than it should be in any case. Rukia stepped on her spot as Ichigo stepped a few steps in front of her. Orihime placed them and put light make up on Rukia. Uruyu fitted Ichigo so his muscles were shown more but, not to much. Chad placed the light just right. By the time Orihime was done with Rukia she looked more beautiful than anything they could've imagined. Her sparkling eyes and wonderful pale skin. Ichigo looked at her with an open jaw as he quickly closed it because Renji yelled..

"Action!"

The scene was on but was soon interrupted by a gate opening behind Rukia. She turned around surprised as it open to reveal a hell butterfly flying towards her. She turned back around to Ichigo as it landed on her finger. She said out loud as the message was being transmitted to her. Renji frowned and looked up at the gray skies. The sun was being covered by gray. The clouds grew light with thunder.

"Kuchiki Rukia, we are here by congratulating you on your efforts. You have done wonderfully since you joined the Gotei 13. We are all very proud of you. That is why we are promoting you to lieutenant of the 13th squad of the Gotei 13."

She looked up at Ichigo with glowing eyes of excitement.

"That is why you should join us now. Immediately."

Those eyes soon turned gloomy. The butterfly flew away from her finger. A rain drop fell on Renji's cheek as he looked forward to the scene. He didn't stop recording. Ichigo looked down at Rukia.

".. Ichigo.. I.."  
>She started to say but, he cut her off.<p>

"No, it's ok. You can go. Congratulations."  
>He gave a weak smile as she turned around and walked towards the gate.<p>

"I guess this means goodbye.."  
>She said as she faced the gate and turned around to him.<p>

"Yeah, it.. It does."  
>He responded as he stood in his spot. Unmoving. He had no idea what he was saying. Just then and there he caught the full meaning behind 'leaving my heart with my nakama'. She was now leaving before his eyes but, for some odd reason she felt fine. Ichigo didn't as he kept his turmoil inside. Rukia smiled at him and he smiled back. The rain dragging down their goodbye. She started to walked inside the gate. As she was halfway in she looked back at Ichigo. Her heart was with him. She was leaving but, her heart will forever be with his. Rukia looked on forward and crossed the gate. Meanwhile Ichigo thought on why she was so calm. Her heart. Her heart will be with him but, what about his? Ichigo moved his leg forward. His heart was never given. He moved his other leg. He now weighed down his shoulders as the full extend of the situation got to him. He looked up with tears in his eyes and ran to the disappearing gate. He reached forward. He had her heart.<p>

"Rukia!"  
>He yelled as He grabbed thin air and water.<p>

But she didn't have his.

"I leave.. I leave.."

He said as his knees fell to the ground. His hands supported him up.

"My heart.."

He picked up his head to the tearful skies. They just added more sorrow and pain to his own.

"To you.."

He said with a trembling voice. Orihime grew tears in her eyes as she saw Ichigo struggle. Uruyu looked away and Chad looked down. Renji closed his eyes. Ichigo was taking in air like if he was running out of it. If he was drowning and their wasn't any around. He crushed the grass below his fingers.

"Rukia!"

He yelled down as he shook his head. His hair let down the rain that it had accumulated. His brown eyes filled with tears. His face running with rain. His robes stuck to him like sweat. Renji and the others looked down. They couldn't take him being hurt so much. His sobs and gasp for air were heard. Renji switched the camera off.

When everyone dispersed home Renji went over to the Urahara shop. Ichigo ignored any word said and any person in his way.

* * *

><p>".. Well.. I'm done."<br>Said Renji as he placed the finished DVD on Uraharas table.

"I know what you told me.. So.. Rukia left.. And Ichigo is destroyed."  
>Said Urahara as he grabbed the disk.<p>

"Yeah, the editing is done and it's in total one hour and thirty minutes. Orihime described it to me something close to... A movie called the titanic? Uruyu who's a smart one said it actually did resemble the story of Romeo and Juliet."  
>Said Renji as he grabbed the disk from Urahara and placed it on the DVD box.<p>

"I have two questions for you, Urahara. One, What should we name the movie? Two, What's the story behind Romeo and Juliet?"  
>Said Renji as he sat down in front of Urahara with a blank piece of paper.<p>

Urahara put down his steaming cup of tea.  
>"Well Renji, It's a long story."<br>He said.

"I have time."  
>He responded.<p>

"Ok, the story of Romeo and Juliet centers on two families. One the Montague the other being the Capulets. These two families hate eachother. It eventually all leads up to Romeo Montague killing one of Juliet's cousins. At the moment I don't recall his name but, he killed him because Juliet's cousin killed one of Romeos friends. Romeo having experienced love and being married to Juliet is banished. Juliet is then in a deep pool of despair. Her dad wanting to merry her of to a so called Paris. Her at any cost being close to Romeo goes see Friar Lawrence who was the one who married Romeo and her. She asks for something that will make everyone believe she be dead. After they would think she is they would bury her then in the dead of night escape and go to her beloved Romeo. Romeo banished was suppose to get a letter describing these things but, to his dismay the carrying priest was late to deliver it. When Juliet faked her dead the word spread on to Romeo. He then rushed over to her. He didn't care he just wanted to see his love at least one last time. As he was entering her grave he encountered himself with Paris. After they dueled on who Juliet loved Romeo was killed. Suddenly Juliet awoke and saw her dead love. The despair and not being able to be with him again got to her. He took his dagger and stabbed herself in the chest. She killed herself not withstanding living in a world without Romeo. Soon after the Capulets and Montague's settled their difference. It's just to bad the death of their son and daughter had to happen for them to come towards peace."

Urahara looked at Renji as he took a sip from his tea.

"It's 'The tragic story of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare.' Also Romeo and Juliet being more commonly known as the 'Star-crossed lovers'. A love that was strong but, had no way to be."

He placed his cup down and saw as Renji had a quizzical yet comprehending look.

"The tragic story of Romeo and Juliet.. The star crossed lovers.. A love that the stars opposed and all odds are against it."

Said Renji as Urahara nodded his head.

".. The story is tragic.. I can see now why Uruyu referred to it to describe Ichigo.. Romeo Montague and Rukia.. Juliet Capulet."  
>He grabbed the piece of paper and wrote something on it.<p>

"What do you have there?"  
>Asked Urahara as Renji got up.<p>

"The title of the movie..."  
>He said.<p>

"What's it called."  
>Asked Urahara.<p>

"... The departure."  
>Answered Renji.<p>

"A tragic love story... Which may fate.. Due them part."  
>He said as he got up but, before he did Urahara handed him a paper.<p>

"Here this cover is better."  
>He said as Renji grabbed it.<p>

Renji looked at it. It had the title in the front in beautiful cursive letters. At the end of 'departure' on the 'e' a rose was formed. The petals falling down on the scene. The picture was Rukia's face looking up with a vanishing glow around her. Ichigo with longing eyes looking down at her. The background was in front of Ichigo's house. Not his house exactly but, the lamp post where Rukia offered her powers. In between them was the sword that connected them and their hands around it. Renji liked it. He put it in the box and looked to the back. It had pictures of Uruyu, Chad, Orihime and himself. He was highly impressed. As quickly as he could he gathered his things and the information Urahara had gathered. He didn't bother to say goodbye to anyone.

Renji disappeared from the world of the living.

* * *

><p>Yes, i used the famous catch phrase "There is no heart without you" for the title... I just thought it would be ok because... she explains to Ichigo what the heart is in this chapter. Oh... and... the last chapter is the next one.<p> 


	10. Forever, Together

The days went by. Time was lost and the sadness stayed. Many have tried to comfort Ichigo but, nothing could be done. He would sit in his room all day just dragging life on. It wasn't important. For him it had no meaning and now it never will. On the third day of Ichigo's sadness he had found a small little note under his computer desk.

"Time for me to go now, I won't say goodbye; Just wish me to be near you,  
>And I'll be there with you.<p>

I will wait for you...  
>I will wait for you...<br>Though we never had a chance to say goodbye,  
>Remember me...<br>When winter snows are falling through a quiet sky  
>I'll remember you<br>When, in our darkest hour,  
>You held my hand and prayed I wouldn't go,<br>But a silent voice called out to me

So many times I've felt your pain:  
>I've watched you cry:<br>And I've heard you call my name...

You're like the sunshine you brighten my day  
>With everything you do and all that you say<br>I'm like the moon so dark and cold,  
>Without you in my arms to hold.<p>

Like the sun and the moon we're so far apart  
>But you're always with me here in my heart<br>When I see you, I glow when you shine on me  
>Like the sun on the moon across mountain and sea.<p>

But when we're together  
>It's so wonderfully special like a total eclipse<br>As we drift apart slowly on me, your light glows  
>Like the space between us my love for you grows.<p>

Remember me and smile, for it's better to forget than remember me and cry."

Ichigo finished reading it and turned the paper.

"Hi, Ichigo... Those were a combination of poems I got from the Internet. I bunched them all together... To explain the goodbye I couldn't say."

Those wore Rukias written words. Ichigo now knows that this paper was meant for him but, he was suppose to find it when Rukia left. Not how she left but, left from her mission. She hadn't plan to say goodbye. She had plan to leave and leave him with the note he had in hand. He wasn't mad for some odd reason. In the days that had passed he learned to not feel pain anymore or anger at that. Urahara had destroyed his spiritual pressure machine. It had gone to the slumps. It didn't spike up. Not even when Ichigo fought hollows. His heart rate would stay the same and his power wouldn't spike up. He didn't care anymore. Ichigo went back to sleep. It was just the afternoon and he was out as a light. With note in hand.

* * *

><p>Back in Soul Society the SWA has received their movie. Their was moments of laughter, moments of anger, moments of angst and most of all moments of sadness. Especially the last scene and what now they called 'There is no heart without you' scene. Where Rukia explained to Ichigo the concept of the heart. The SWA felt so moved by the movie. Even the cold hearted members. Meaning Captain Soi-Fon and lieutenant Nemu. Over all the commotion the members suddenly started talking about it outside of their organizations meetings. People were overhearing about this amazing movie. Word was spreading like wildfire across the shinigami world. The SWA got to reproduce more copies of the movie. In a matter of days they were sold in every store. Everyone thought it was a masterpiece of a film. Sparking up deep emotions. Soon, a premiere was being held. That was for everybody who was anybody in seretei to watch it before it got destroyed. The movie had caused a great commotion between the squads the head captain put out an order to destroy the movie to stop all the gossip. The movie reproductions had been burnt and buried. Now they were having one last showing so everyone who was anyone could see it and get over this amazing movie frenzy. The original movie was kept in a glass container in the SWA meeting room (Byakuyas Mansion) under lock and key. Tickets were being sold at a very reasonable prize and all the money went to the SWA and at least some 10% to Renji. As the movie had hit every home and then taken away Rukia had become promoted. She wore her badge proudly like any lieutenant should. As the preparations of the movie were being made it soon became a huge event. That was due to Shuhei's doing. He spread word across through his paper that almost every Shinigami bought. He wrote a movie review about it and the paper was put on Byakuyas desk. Task done by Renji.<p>

"The movie 'The Departure' is a great film. It contains everything a good film should have. It makes you want to jump from your seat and yell 'No! It shouldn't end that way!'. Only some can achieve that type of master piece. The movie has more than that. It contains many revealations that every shinigami must know. Directed by our own lieutenant of squad 6 Renji Abarai and starring in it is newly pronounced lieutenant of squad 13 Rukia Kuchiki. I give this movie a ten out of ten. A premiere is being held tomorrow. Word has come around that head of the Kuchiki Clan Byakuya Kuchiki is attending. Let's hope we get a few interviews and a few snaps from the red carpet. I'll definitely be attending and so should you."

As Byakuya read now he had to see the movie. He had no idea Rukia was starring in it and now that his presence had been announced to everybody he had to go. As word spread over the paper of Byakuyas attendance the other Clans began to request seats parted for the movie showing. As that happened the red carpet walk had to be done. The other Clans simply had to live up to the Kuchiki Clans standards and seeing it's Princess act in the movie just had to be seen. Most were wondering how the Kuchiki clan could let that happen. As that word spread to Byakuya's ear he started funding the event and it became even bigger than expected. Now it not only became a movie premiere but, a once again battle for the Kuchiki Clans pride and Byakuyas included. In Shuhei's paper word was written on who was going and who wasn't attending. Who would walk the carpet and who couldn't make it on it. Those who couldn't weren't Kuchuki Clan material and those who could barely stood to their status. That was just because Rukia was the star and Rukia was a Kuchiki. What had Renji done? Again. Now word was hot that the head captain was going. That was the gossip ghat circled the Seretei.

"Rukia."  
>Said Byakuya to her as she came into his office.<p>

"Aren't you suppose to be getting ready for the premiere?"  
>He asked.<p>

"Premiere? I've been to busy with my work."  
>She answered.<p>

"I'm happy you were promoted but... This movie you starred in... It has caused a stirr between the Clans. The Kuchuki's must attend."

As the words 'movie' and 'premiere' got to Rukia a rage filled inside her. Renji. That was the word she had in mind. The next one was murder.

"Yes, Nii-Sama. I'll go get ready."  
>Rukia left it at that.<p>

Her attendance was now required and talked about throughout the Seretei. It was important for her to walk down the carpet with Byakuya. By the time it became night the carpet had been rolled down and the lights set up. Shuhei's photographers and reporters were behind the velvet rope. The first one to walk the carpet was Shuhei himself. Behind him the ever so calm Hitsugaya and Momo. Accompanying them was Matsumoto who was with Izuru. Following them was Soi-Fon and Yoruichi. Representing the Shihoin clan. Behind them Yachiru and Nemu. Along with Nanou and Kyoraku. Who brought with them Ukitake. Which was a surprise to all but, for his lieutenant anything. Kensei arrived with Shinji and Rojoru. Komamura came with lieutenant Iba. Finally one of the most respected captains arrived. Rest Unohana. Accompanying her was lieutenant Kotetsu. With them was the one and only Head Captain Yamamoto. Everyone quickly snapped pictures and asked questions. Which the rest ignored. They just waved and smiled. Finally the Kuchuki's arrived. Byakuya came arm in arm with Rukia. The flashes got to her and she winced her eyes and walked down the carpet. Behind them Renji he waved and smiled. The rest of the clans followed them in.

While inside Kenpachi was present. Being ruled that he wasn't suited or qualified to be Kuchiki standard. The rest of the squad members were already seated. The unseated officers took the bottom floor. While the captains and lieutenants took the second balcony floor. The screen was huge. Their was stage under it and Renji stepped in it.

"Welcome! To the last movie showing of 'The departure'."

They cheered.

"This movie wasn't made with the expectations you guys have given it. Thank you to all who've liked it. Now then... Let's begin."

The lights dimmed and Renji walked off. The screen flickered and the movie was on. It started with Rukia's meeting with Ichigo. Rukia on the second floor was surprised this was filmed. The game she had played with Ichigo was on. She continued on watching. Her flower speech. She looked go her side at Byakuya. She just hoped he thought it was all in the script. She faces forward. There comes the closeness.

_"Crap!"  
><em>She thought. That was no behavior of a Kuchiki clans princess.

And here comes the hit. Everyone laughed and she smiled. The camera pointed to their faces. Her glowing moving eyes caused an Awe througout the crowd. The image moved up from Ichigo and Rukia to show the sky. She frowned and looked at her wrist. The watch. She looked away. This movie wasn't helping anything at all. She looked back at the screen. There it was Rukia jumping from Ichigo's window to smack her glove covered hand to push his soul body out. The crowd gasped. Yes, Ichigo has his powers. There it goes. Her looking up at a glowing Ichigo. The next moments happened so quickly. Rukia releasing het sword and being attacked and that hollow practically killing her. Ichigo meanwhile struggling and his eyes changing color. The crowds eyes grew big. Shinji, Kensei and Rojuro kept watch.

"Damn you Hichigo! Stop this! Stop it now!"  
>The audio came in to hear Ichigo say. Rukia watched.<p>

Another hollow raised towards him as he struggled and Orihime protecting him. He was wounded. He spoke.

"Rukia would only release her sword if the hollow was causing her trouble."

Ichigo said. Rukia opened her mouth slightly. Back to her the hollow shot her a cero and how she clashed against the tree. The blood trail she left on the trees trunk. How she did Hakuren Even though she was on deaths door. The hollow escaping it without a sweat.

Back to Ichigo he was struggling.

"I will!"

The sound came in to hear his voice yell. His spiritual energy filling up Orihime's shield. Tuning from blue to blue with an outline of black. The birds to hear him screen flew away and Orihimes shield around him Shattered. The movie cut to Rukia. The creatures horn in her stomach. Then a black figure cutting the horn and saving...

"Protect."

The smoke cleared to reveal Ichigo in Bankai form. Rukia now knew what drove him to achieve it. It was her and her struggling. Ichigo killing the hollow for her but, the white hollow skin covering him. His pain and yelling. Then the scream that shook the world.

"Iiiccccchhhiiigooooo!"

Rukia's voice made Ichigo turn and it made the crowd feel her pain. They all looked on at how she manages enough strength to dig out the horn from within her. Stand up to walk towards him. Then say...

"No.. Show it.. I.. Ichigo... Show it.. That you HAVE control.. That you won't become like it.. You're not a monster.. You're human... And you'll stay human..."

She spat blood and fell. Ichigo moved quick enough go catch her.

"Show it.. "

Her hand reaching his face.

"True strength."

Then fall lifeless to her side. Ichigo's eyes grew yellow.

The rest that followed Rukia couldn't bare. She got up and left. The movie continued. As the minutes passed Ukitake saw what he had torn Rukia away from. By that point he saw how Rukia cried for Ichigo to come back. He saw how he in return gave her his energy so she could get better. When she did he saw their times together. Their laughs and their fights. Then how that huge hollow practically had killed Rukia. They saw his unhappiness. Finally her return and speech of the heart. Ukitake understood and stood up to look for Rukia. After a few minutes he found her. She was backstage looking at the monitor that reproduced the movie. Her hand was to the monitor. Her fingers over the image of her leaving. Her eyes grew tears. Then the scene she hadn't seen until now. Ichigo trying to reach for her in the pouring rain. Only to grab air and rain. Nothing. Then yell..

"I leave my heart.. To you... Rukia!"

Rukia's tears were released as the camera faced Ichigo's tears. It showed his brown eyes being covered by them and how they hit the grass below. The camera moving further away from Ichigo and fading to black. Her tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Juat go to him."

She heard someone say. She became surprised and took her hand away. She turned to found her captain.

"Go.. Rukia."  
>Said Ukitake.<p>

She rubbed her eyes away from the tears.  
>"But.. Sir.. I.. I have things to do. A lot of work and-."<p>

"As you're captain... I order you to leave for Karakura town. Immediately. I put that area under your care."  
>He said to her.<p>

"You can do that?"  
>She asked with a smile.<p>

"... Don't worry about It, Rukia. Karakura since the start... Was always to be under your care. When I was working on promoting you.. I had this made."  
>Ukitake brought out a piece of paper which he handed over to Rukia. She read..<p>

"Under Central 46 Orders and Head Captain Yamamoto's command Kuchiki Rukia is to patrol Karakuta town for high risk security purposes. Area is deemed a high spiritual energy and entity central. Making it always a hot spot and epicenter for casualties. Area is to be protected by lieutenant level shinigami. Stay and living quarters will be assigned later on in possible life term assignment. The lieutenant should as well be able to take care of squad if so Captain is sick. He/She should be reached from living area at all times or have the use of a portable hand device."  
>Rukia closed the paper and smiled with tears in her eyes. She couldn't resist the urge and hugged Ukitake.<p>

"Thank you."  
>She said as she took a step back and bolted out of there.<p>

Ukitake smiled.  
>"You're welcome."<p>

* * *

><p>Back in Karakura the sun was setting and Ichigo was taking a walk. His dad had practically kicked him out of the house. Said he needed fresh air. So Ichigo kept walking with no sense of the world around him.<p>

"Whoever you are... Can you please stop following me."  
>He said in an angry tone.<p>

"I am not following you. You're just walking in front me."

Ichigo opened his eyes in shock as he looked up from the ground. A strong breeze came in. He turned around to see her. The person who he once thought he would never see again.

"Rukia.."  
>He said.<p>

"Get out of my sight."  
>Menace In his voice.<p>

Rukia was taken a back. Her eyes were confused and searching for an answer.

"What?! Ichigo how dare you! You're worthless and stupid! Even if I could get out of your sight I would be able to leave this area! So you know what-."

In between her rampage he interrupted with a smile and then he noticed her badge.

"You're cute when you're mad."  
>He said.<p>

Rukia's eyes twitched.

"Well I'am about to get gorgeous in a minute!"  
>She yelled at him.<p>

They both laughed. She looked up at him with relief and happiness. Moving eyes for her loved one. He looked down knowing that his light was back. His warmth will never leave. Soon the sun fell under the water to have the moon come in and spread it's shine. To have the rays the sun has fallen in love with return. Everything was peace of mind. The waves crashed and smiles were shared. Everything was done and said.

"The tears of the sky fall upon me. You are my light that makes those tears disappear. Rukia, My path was filled with darkness, sadness and solitude. Along this tearful path I stumbled across the light that shined from above. That pure white moon that shined my path and cleared the sky. I soon realize that it was you. My ever changing moon that eclipses the  
>Night."<br>Ichigo said.

"How long it take you to come up with that one?"  
>She asked with a giggle.<p>

Ichigo's face grew a small red and angry. Rukia looked up with a smile. She let out a quick sigh. She grabbed his hand.

"Ichigo... Understand. I will make all your tears disappear. Even if my will is taken even if my hope is shaken. I will always be there right next to you. Always."  
>Said Rukia to his eyes.<p>

Back in soul society the movie was applauded and cried for. Renji received an award for his directing skills. Rukia wasn't there to receive one for her performance. The screen projected another image and everyone gasped. Opened eyes of shock were seen. Byakuya's insides were burning.

It was Ichigo and Rukia kissing. The moon illuminating their faces so beautifully. The story now continues towards...

THE END.

* * *

><p>Well... That was the end of this story. THANK YOU to all who favorited it and reviewed it. I know it took me a lot to finish it huh.. but, all things must come to an end and this was its. I say... If you guys can.. go read my last OFFICAL last FanFic... which is Soulmate.. I would appreciate it since its going to be my goobye to FanFiction and possibly forever. Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
